El embarazo de Kyle Broflovsky
by RG1998
Summary: Kyle está embarazado de un hijo de Stan, quien es obligado a mudarse cuando sus padres reciben la noticia. En cambio, los padres de Kyle, deciden echarlo de su casa. Sin tener a quien acudir, decide que debe pedir ayuda a la persona que más detesta en el mundo. Advertencias: Mpreg, Kyman, K2 en cierto punto y Style en el pasado. Es mi primer fic x3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hace demasiado tiempo que tengo esta idea en mi cabeza, pero soy tan jodidamente tímida que no me atrevía a escribirla. Además, por alguna extraña razón, me da demasiada vergüenza escribir fanfics, sobre todo si son de yaoi x3! Sé que todo el concepto de la historia es pésimo y que no tengo el don de la escritura, pero trataré de que sea lo más tierno y menos patético posible. Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos** **(?)**

* * *

Kyle caminaba con su maleta en una mano, la otra sobre su vientre y tiritando de frío. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber sido más responsable. Pero, ¿cómo diablos se iba a imaginar que, siendo hombre, podía quedar embarazado? Hasta donde sabía, aquello no era posible. Pero allí estaba, echado de su casa en una noche gélida, lejos de la persona que amaba y con una criatura en camino. Su vida estaba arruinada por la equivocación más grande de la historia.

—Soy un idiota. —se dijo—Ahora estoy esperando un bebé, perdí a mi familia y jamás volveré a ver Stan...—

* * *

Cuando su mejor amigo se le declaró, se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo. Estaba secretamente enamorado de él, prácticamente, desde que tenía memoria, y no podía creer que después de todo fuese correspondido. No obstante, toda esa felicidad se esfumó cuando, luego de 10 meses de noviazgo y finalmente haber logrado que sus familias los aceptaran, tuvo que confesarle una noticia devastadora.

—Ky, por favor, ya dime que es lo que pasa. Me estás poniendo nervioso. —le dijo Stan, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Lo que voy a decirte no es nada fácil, al principio ni siquiera yo me lo creía...—comenzó con angustia—Estoy embarazado.—

—¿Qué?—atinó a decir, con la voz temblorosa. —Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?—

—Ojalá así fuera, pero no. —suspiró—Mira, si no quieres hacerte cargo y olvidarte de mí, lo entenderé.—

—Pero... ¿cómo es posible?—

—El doctor dijo que es un caso muy extraño...—

—¡Por supuesto que es jodidamente extraño! ¡Eres un hombre y estás embarazado!—gritó, saliéndose de sus cabales.

—Cálmate, por favor.—

—¡¿Cómo coño se supone que me calme si mi novio me está diciendo que está esperando un hijo mío?!—

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.—miró hacia el suelo—Quiero dejar algo en claro, no lo pienso abortar, eso nunca. Si quieres seguir conmigo y ser su padre, está bien; si no, también. Lo único que quiero es que me des una respuesta, ahora, si es posible.—

Stan no dijo nada, se quedó mirando hacia algún punto de la pared, callado y aún visiblemente sorprendido.

—Contéstame.—susurró.

El silencio lúgubre continúo, Kyle no podría sentirse más lastimado.

—Por favor, Stan. Dime algo.—sintió como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de agua y las lágrimas iniciaban un trayecto hacia el final de su cara a través de sus mejillas.

El pelinegro se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente, cosa que lo asombró agradablemente. Sin perder más tiempo, lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo lleno de cariño y frotó su vientre con ternura.

—¿Cómo podría rechazar al fruto del amor que le tengo a la persona más importante de mi vida?—dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

—Entonces... ¿no me vas a dejar?—inquirió, aún preocupado.

—Claramente no. Jamás podría abandonarte, estamos juntos en esto. —

Entonces, le besó como nunca lo había besado antes.

* * *

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Kyle? No debí haber confiado, sabía que esto no dejaría nada bueno.—le regañaba Sheila con una decepción impresionante.

Lo habían hecho. En una cena entre las dos familias, Stan y él les habían contado a sus padres. Al principio se lo tomaron como una broma, pero a medida que Kyle avanzaba con sus explicaciones sobre cómo pasó, comprendieron que aquello no era un juego. Obviamente, se lo tomaron de la peor forma posible.

—No puedo creer esto, hijo. Jamás pensé que algo así pasaría. Aceptamos esto, los apoyamos, y así nos lo pagan. Fueron inconscientes, irresponsables y estas son las consecuencias.—añadió Gerald.

—Espero que no creas que las cosas se van a quedar así, Stanley. Nos vamos.—dijo Sharon.

—Mamá, por favor...—suplicó Stan.—Quedémonos un rato más, arreglemos esto.—

—No, hijo. No lo has entendido en lo absoluto. Nos vamos de South Park.—explicó Randy.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué pasará con el bebé? ¡Es mi hijo, debo responsabilizarme!—

—¡Tú no te vas a responsabilizar de nada! Esa es la razón por la que nos mudaremos, vamos a alejarte de aquí. Será lo mejor para todos. Ahora vamos a casa, debemos empacar las cosas.—

—¡No! ¡No voy a dejar a Kyle sólo en esto! Por favor...—

El padre de Stan lo tomó del brazo sin la más mínima delicadeza y lo sacó de la casa de los Broflovsky, detrás de ellos, se fue la señora Marsh.

—Ni creas que no recibirás un castigo por esto, jovencito.—le aclaró Sheila a Kyle, con furia.

—¿Qué...qué pasará?—preguntó asustado.

—Tu madre y yo hemos decidido que ya no mereces seguir formando parte de esta familia...—dijo Gerald.

—Por lo tanto... toma tus cosas y vete.—

Kyle no salía de su asombro, sus propios padres lo estaba echando de la casa. Entendía su enojo, pero eso le pareció extremadamente cruel.

—Pero, mamá...—

—¡No me llames mamá! ¡Dejaste de ser mi hijo cuando cometiste esta estupidez, ahora solo tenemos a Ike!—le gritó exasperada.—Lárgate si te queda dignidad, o te juro que seré yo quien te saque de aquí por las malas.—

No dijo nada más, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue...

* * *

Y ahí estaba ahora. Ninguno de sus amigos y conocidos podía ofrecerle un lugar para quedarse. Se posicionó frente a la puerta, la golpeó y al cabo de un par de minutos esta se abrió.

—Hola, Cartman.—saludó casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, judío de mierda?—le dijo con hostilidad.

—Necesito tu ayuda...—

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Patético? ¿Estúpido? ¿La peor cosa que han leído? Por favor sean sinceros. Es mi primer fic y, mientras lo escribía, tuve que parar a cada rato porque me daba demasiada vergüenza. Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren que la siga pos la sigo (?) Por si no se han dado cuenta, será un Kyman en un futuro distante, lol. Saludos ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como nadie me ha aventado tomates (aún), decidí que este fanfic sigue. Me han dicho que la vergüenza se supera, eso espero xD! En fin, ojalá les guste el segundo capítulo y aseh... (?) :3**

* * *

—Necesito tu ayuda.—

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien querría ayudar a un judío como tú?—se burló.

—Por favor, es más serio de lo que te imaginas.—

—Está bien, Kahl, te ayudaré...—Kyle iba decir algo sumamente emocionado, pero Cartman siguió hablando.—Si me chupas las bolas.—rompió a reír.

Kyle ni siquiera se molestó en ofenderse y contestar, simplemente se dio vuelta y se dispuso a irse a buscar algún otro lugar para quedarse.

—Espera, espera.—lo detuvo Cartman mientras trataba de tranquilizarse después del ataque de risa.—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Debes estar muy desesperado como para venir a mi casa a pedirme ayuda a mí.—

—Verás, yo... me echaron de mi casa.—suspiró mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué? ¿A la puta de tu madre le bajó la regla o algo por el estilo?—

—No, idiota. Esto es serio.—

—Entonces explícame, judío.—

—Estoy... estoy embarazado, Cartman.—se echó a llorar.

—Jódete, marica.—se río y estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Kyle lo evitó.

—Es verdad.—protestó angustiado.

—Sí, claro. Seguro que tu novio hippie te dejó preñado...**—**continúo burlándose.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Es de Stan...—

—Y por eso sus padres estaban tan desesperados por mudarse, ¿no?—

—Ajam.—sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, y a penas se estaba empezando a calmar un poco.

—Y por eso la puta de tu madre te corrió, ¿no?—

—¡No la llames puta! Y sí, también fue por eso.—

Cartman volvió a reírse descontroladamente.

—¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido, judío de mierda?—

—Sabía que no me creerías. Ya veré donde paso esta noche.—dijo mientras se iba, pero se volvió hacia él para decir algo más.—Por cierto, en caso de que te interese confirmar, llevo tres meses, en unos días me tengo que hacer una ecografía. Me acompañas y sabrás que no miento.—

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que no tienes ningún sitio donde quedarte?—

—Pues no.—

—Está bien, puedes pasar aquí la noche, pero...—

—No pienso chuparte las bolas, Cartman.—interrumpió.

—Iba a decir que dormirías en el sofá, pero si prefieres chuparme las bolas...—

—Que no, joder. Pero está bien, puedo dormir en el sofá.—

—Entonces pasa, me estoy congelando aquí afuera.—

Ambos entraron a la casa y Kyle se sentó en el sofá.

—Me voy a dormir.—dijo Cartman.

—Oye, ¿a tu madre no le molesta que me quede?—

—No menciones a mi madre, judío estúpido.—

—¿Le pasó algo?—

—Duerme, Kahl.—dijo mientras apagaba la luz y subía a su cuarto.

Kyle solo se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos :'D (?) Espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, me sigue dando vergüenza escribir fanfics yaoi xD! Bueno, como siempre, quiero muchos reviews (la tipa decía "como siempre" y recién iba por el segundo capítulo de su primer fic o_O) y hasta la más insultante crítica es más que aceptada. Hasta la próxima :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí tienen el capítulo tres. Lo de siempre, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Kyle simplemente no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en el sofá intentando ponerse cómodo pero le era imposible. Sentía el estómago revuelto, como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento, lo cual era un evidente síntoma del embarazo. También tenía una enorme angustia que se gestaba y crecía en el interior de su pecho, y sabía que no tardaría en estallar. Entonces, pasó. Se quebró, y empezó a sollozar, cada vez más fuerte hasta que su llanto se escuchaba en toda la casa. Por supuesto, eso despertó a Cartman, haciéndolo bajar las escaleras para ver que sucedía.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?—preguntó adormilado.

—No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende. Todo esto es tan jodidamente difícil, y no entiendo por qué me tiene que pasar precisamente a mí.—respondió tristemente.

—¿Ese es el problema? Estás llevando esa estúpida broma del embarazo demasiado lejos...—

—Quisiera que fuera una broma... o que al menos alguien me creyera.—

—Es que, ¿quién coño te va a creer que siendo hombre, aunque seas el más marica del mundo, estás esperando un mini-judío?—

—¡Pues es la verdad, me creas o no!—suspiró—Y ya te dije que si quieres confirmar me acompañes a la ecografía.—

—¡En ese caso te acompañaré a tu puta ecografía y veremos si dices la verdad!—

—Perfecto, porque debería ir cuanto antes...—

—¿Qué tal mañana?—

—Mañana será.—

* * *

Y así fue. Al día siguiente, ambos fueron al hospital. Se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, y Cartman decidió hablar.

—Vamos, Kahl, esto es ridículo. Admite de una vez que todo era una broma para que pueda echarte de mi casa.—le dijo.

—No. Es cierto y te lo probaré.—

La doctora los llamó, entraron al consultorio y ella se encargó de preparar todo.

—Bueno, Kyle, si todo sale bien ahora podrás ver a tu bebé...—le sonrió.

Cartman ya empezaba a dudar, si aquello se trataba de una broma era realmente extraño que una profesional de un hospital fuera cómplice. Tal vez no era una mentira, después de todo. Entonces, la pantalla en frente a ellos se encendió y se vio una difusa forma en ella que apenas se movía, pero, evidentemente, era un ser humano.

—Ahí está. Es aún muy pequeño, pero ya siente y su corazón late. Parece bastante sano, pero obviamente los embarazos en hombres tienen más probabilidades de riesgo que los casos normales, así que es importante hacer un seguimiento y prestar atención a cualquier irregularidad.—dijo la doctora.

—O sea que... ¿es cierto? ¿Kahl realmente está embarazado?—dijo Cartman, atónito.

—Te lo dije.—reprochó Kyle.

—Mierda.—

* * *

Luego de salir de la consulta, ambos caminaban a casa.

—Joder, parece que no mentías...—dijo el castaño, que seguía sorprendido.

—No, no mentía.—

—¿Ya lo saben en la escuela?—

—Bueno, llamé ayer a la dirección para avisar. Supongo que para el lunes ya se habrán enterado todos...—

—¿Y cómo crees que se lo tomarán?—

—No lo sé. Yo creo que...—tragó saliva—Creo que lo mejor sería que lo abortara...—

—¡¿Qué?!¿A caso eres idiota?—

—No podré con esto.—

—¿Pero no se supone que es riesgoso abortar después de los tres meses?—

—De cualquier forma, todas las opciones son arriesgadas.—

—¡Le dijiste al marica de Stan que lo tendrías! ¿Qué coño crees que pensaría él si se enterara?—

—¡Stan no se va a enterar, Cartman!¡Stan se fue para siempre y nunca nos volveremos a ver!—sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡No seas estúpido, Kahl! Sé que los de tu clase son cobardes y egoístas por naturaleza, pero esto es demasiado. ¡Ese pequeño proyecto de rata judía que crece dentro de ti no tiene la culpa de que tu novio hippie y tú no supieran usar un maldito condón!—

—¡Entiéndelo! No podré hacerme cargo de él, no podré mantenerlo y cuidarlo bien, y no podré quedarme en tu jodida casa para siempre.—

**—**¡¿Quién dice que no?!—

—¿Eh?—

—¡Puedes ser una asquerosa plaga en mi casa hasta que tu hijo entre a la universidad pero no voy a permitirte abortarlo! ¿Me entendiste? ¡No voy a dejarte, imbécil!—lo zarandeó.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—

—Por supuesto que lo digo en serio.—

—En ese caso... supongo que puedo tenerlo.—

—Está bien... vamos a casa.—siguió caminando.

—Oye, pero, ¿seguro que no se molestará tu...—

—Te dije que no la mencionaras, idiota. Ahora vámonos.—

—Bueno.—

Y se dirigieron a la casa de Cartman.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3! Quiero reviews y espero que les haya gustado :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me he vuelto una jodida adicta a escribir xD! Así que bueno, seguramente suba capítulos muy seguido, porque además estoy de vacaciones y me super aburro. Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kyle tenía muchas dudas sobre si realmente debería ir a la escuela. Ya podía imaginarse como lo tratarían. Seguramente, les parecería alguna especie de monstruo a todos. Aún así, no podía permitirse faltar, considerando todas las veces que se vería obligado a hacerlo cuando su embarazo estuviera ya más avanzado. No había más opción, así que él y Cartman salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Ni bien entraron al edificio todas las voces se callaron y los estudiantes del pasillo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Kyle fijamente. Algunos, enfocaban más atención en su vientre, tratando de ver si éste se encontraba más grande de lo normal.

"No cabe duda de que ya todos lo saben", pensó.

Al cabo de un rato, Kenny se les acercó.

—Kyle, ¿nadie te enseñó que hay que usar condones?—sonrió.

—¡Cállate!—

—Lo siento, no te enojes. Pero, esto es jodidamente raro.—

—Ya lo sé.—

—No puedo creer que Stan y tú hicieran eso, qué sucios.—se río.

—¡Que cierres la boca!—

—Bueno, perdón... joder con tus humores de embarazo.—

Entonces se fue.

—Yo me voy al carajo, Cartman.—suspiró.

—Vamos, Kahl. Ese pobre de mierda siempre ha sido así de idiota.—trató de animarlo.

—Si uno de nuestros amigos se comportó así conmigo, no quiero imaginar como actuarán otros...—

—Simplemente no les hagas caso. Siempre te he hecho la vida miserable y siempre me has mandado al carajo.—

—Pero esto es diferente. Esto va muy en serio.—

—Lo de que me chuparas las bolas también iba en serio y te negaste a hacerlo.—

—Sí, pero...—

—¿Quieres chuparme las bolas?—

—¡No!—

—¿Lo ves? Sólo ignóralos.—

—No creo que sea tan sencillo.—

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, le partiré la madre a cualquiera que te moleste.—

—Tú me odias, ¿por qué habrías de hacer eso?—

—Porque nadie puede joderte la existencia excepto yo, ese es mi trabajo. ¿Entendido?—

Kyle sólo suspiró.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, los dos se encontraban en la cafetería. La gente seguía mirando mal a Kyle, y sin importar cuanto se esforzara en ignorarlos, aquello seguía doliéndole un poco. De repente, vio entrar al lugar a la persona que menos le hubiese gustado ver en ese momento: Wendy Testaburger. Cuando Stan la dejó porque, según le dijo, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado de alguien más, no se lo tomó muy bien; pero cuando se enteró de que ese alguien era Kyle, se desató su furia contra ambos, especialmente hacia este otro. El enojo creció con el tiempo hasta convertirse en odio, nada más ni nada menos. Así que empezó a inventar planes para intentar separarlos, obviamente sin éxito. Ahora, después de que todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado, seguramente no perdería el tiempo en hacerlo sentir mal. Y por supuesto que así fue. Lo primero que hizo al verlo fue sonreír y dirigirse a él.

—Hola, Kyle.—sonrío cínicamente.

—Hola.—le contestó sin levantar la vista de su plato.

—Me enteré de todo lo que pasó, bueno, creo que toda la escuela ya se enteró, es tan triste. Es decir, tendrás que hacerte cargo de un niño con solo 16 años, tu familia debe odiarte y jamás volverás a ver a Stan.—

—¡Cállate, puta hippie!—gritó Cartman.

—¡Tú cállate, gordo!—le respondió, y después volvió la vista a Kyle—No sé cómo vas a lidiar con esto...—

—Yo...—intentó decir.

—Debes sentirte realmente muy solo...—

—¡Él no está solo, perra!¡Y no tiene una puta razón para sentir que lo está!—volvió a interrumpir el castaño.

—Joder, Cartman. Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben.—

—¡¿Qué no me incumben?! Para tu estúpida información, esta inservible rata judía está viviendo en mi puta casa desde el sábado. La única que no tiene por qué meterse en esto eres tú, que ni siquiera pudiste mantener heterosexual al maricón de tu ex novio.—

—¿Kyle vive en tu casa?—

—¡Sí, joder, Kahl vive en mi casa!—en ese punto ya todos los presentes estaban mirándolos.

—¿O sea que su vida ya llegó a ser tan patética como para tener que recibir ayuda de alguien que lo ha molestado siempre?—

—Ese no es tu problema, zorra.—

—Esto no me lo esperaba. Siento pena por él.—

—Si no fueras mujer juro que estarías muerta.—

—¡Te pateé el culo una vez y podría hacerlo de nuevo!—

—¡Quisiera ver que lo intentaras!—

—¡Pues lo haría!—

—Sí, claro. ¡Chúpame las bolas, perra hippie!—

—Ya quisieras. Como sea, tengo que irme ahora. Buena suerte, Kyle, la necesitarás.—

—¡Vete al carajo de una vez!—

—¡Está bien, ya me voy! Por cierto, espero que a tu madre no le moleste que él se quede en tu casa... Ah, es cierto que ella...—

—¡Que te calles y te vayas a la mierda, porque si no voy a hacer que lo lamentes aunque seas una chica!—

Wendy sonrió y se fue. Kyle miró a Cartman.

—¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué es lo que pasó con tu madre? Hace tiempo que no la veo y...—

—Judío, deja el asunto en paz de una vez o hoy mismo te largas de mi casa. Mi madre está bien, joder, mi madre está bien.—

—Bueno, te creo. Por cierto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—

—¿Hacer qué?—

—Defenderme de Wendy. No es algo que suelas hacer, menos conmigo, ¿por qué?—

—Porque ella no respeta mi autoridad...—

—¿Y?—

—Y respetar mi autoridad también significa no meterse en mi territorio. Ya te dije que nadie puede joderte la existencia excepto yo. ¿Contento?—

—Sí... Gracias de todas formas.—

—De nada, Kahl.—

* * *

**Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Supongo que quedó bastante largo, o al menos eso espero. También espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews. Hasta la próxima :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Sinceramente, el verano es infernal y el calor es la mejor forma de quedar sin inspiración. En fin, intentaré escribir algo más o menos pasable, no me maten si queda espantoso xD!**

* * *

Kyle se tumbó en el sillón sumamente cansado luego del largo día de escuela.

—Este ha sido el peor día de toda mi vida.—dijo agotado.

—No seas marica.—sonrió Cartman.

—No soy marica. Me siento mal, tengo náuseas y todos actúan como si fuera un bicho raro.—

—Estás embarazado siendo hombre, eres un bicho raro.—

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cruel? Estas malditas hormonas me hacen demasiado sensible.—

—Y marica...—

—¡Que no soy marica, gordo de mierda!—

—¡Y yo no soy gordo, soy fuertecito!—

—Vete al carajo.—de repente, se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra a su estómago—¡Joder, voy a vomitar!—

—¡Pues ve al puto baño!—

Kyle corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, se arrodilló frente al inodoro y empezó a vomitar. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos salió de la habitación, volvió a la sala y se recostó en el sofá.

—Ya no lo soporto más...—empezó a llorar.—Y no te atrevas a reírte.—

—No pensaba hacerlo...—se sentó a su lado.

—No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento.—

—Es verdad, no tengo ni idea. Además, no sé empatizar con los de tu especie.—

—¡Deja de ofender a mi gente!—

—Mierda, Kenny tenía razón sobre tus humores de embarazo.—

—¡No lo menciones! Es increíble que hasta mis amigos me traten como si fuera un monstruo.—

—Es que eres un monstruo.—

—Vete.—

—¿Qué?—

—Que te vayas. Por favor, déjame solo.—

—Oh, vamos, siempre te insulto, ¿desde cuando te afecta tanto?—

—Desde que hay un ser humano creciendo en mi interior y destruyendo toda mi vida. Ahora, por favor, sólo vete.—

—Hablas como si lo odiaras.—

—¿Eh?—

—A tu hijo. Te refieres a él o ella como si fuese un estorbo. Sé que es un pequeño judío después de todo, pero no esperaba eso de ti.—

—¡Yo no le odio!—

—Pues actúas como si lo hicieras.—

—¡No seas ridículo, Cartman!¡Es mi bebé! Es un hijo mío y de Stan, ¿cómo podría odiarle?—

—No lo sé, Kahl. Tú dime...—

—Eres un idiota.—se giró en el sofá para quedar boca abajo e intentar dormir.

—Hasta mañana.—se levantó, apagó la luz y se fue.

* * *

Kyle se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana maldiciendo a su reloj biológico. Mientras daba vueltas en el sillón tratando desesperadamente de volverse a dormir, pero no podía. Entonces, escuchó un ruido. Se incorporó un poco para mirar hacia la puerta principal de la casa y vio a alguien entrando sigilosamente.

—¿Cartman?—preguntó.

—¿Qué mierda haces despierto a esta hora, Kahl?—le regañó.

—Simplemente me desperté y ahora me cuesta conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué hacías afuera?—

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.—

—Adivinaré, tiene que ver con tu madre. ¿Verdad?—

—Te dije que no hablaras de mi madre, judío estúpido.—

—¿Dónde está ella?—

—¿Qué te importa?—

—No sabes dónde está, ¿cierto?—

—Por supuesto que sé dónde está.—

—Cartman...—

—¡Ya te dije que lo sé, que no te metas en mis asuntos y dejes de hablar de ella!—

—La estabas buscando, ¿no es así?—

—Yo...—

—Dime la verdad.—

—¡Está bien!¡No tengo idea de dónde mierda está! ¿Feliz? Ahora déjame en paz.—

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—

—No lo sé, ella... Ella simplemente se fue, sin más.—su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

—¿Hace cuanto?—

—Un mes y medio.—

—Eso es muchísimo tiempo...—

—Sí, lo es.—cuando sintió que podía comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento, se dio vuelta para que Kyle no lo viera.

—Realmente lo siento mucho, espero que aparezca.—

—Yo también.—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Cartman, ¿estás llorando?—

—No, no seas ridículo, judío pendejo.—

—Sí estás llorando.—se levantó del sofá y se le acercó—Sé que vas a encontrarla. No te pongas así, jamás te había visto llorar antes.—

—No es tan sencillo, Kahl. Seguramente se fue por voluntad propia, con alguna de sus conquistas.—

—Yo...—

—Me lo advirtieron, todos no hicieron más que advertírmelo. Si la seguía tratando tan mal y siendo un desagradecido, tarde o temprano me abandonaría. Y no sé por qué pensé que eso era imposible. Pero lo hizo, no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando.—

Kyle no lo pensó más y le abrazó, sorprendiéndole.

—Suéltame, marica.—

—Jamás pensé que tuvieras sentimientos.—sonrío sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Dije que me sueltes.—

—Jamás pensé que pudieras sentir amor por alguien que no fueras tú mismo.—

—Hablo en serio, Kahl, suéltame. No quiero golpear a una puta embarazada.—

—Tal vez no seas un monstruo insensible...—

—Ahm, ¿gracias?—

—Lamento todas las cosas que dije, no sabía que no era la única persona que estaba pasando por un mal momento...—

—No vas a soltarme, ¿verdad, marica?—

Kyle negó con la cabeza. Cartman suspiró resignado y lo abrazó tímidamente. Luego de un rato, se soltaron y se sonrieron, por primera vez, con toda sinceridad.

—Ahora vete a dormir, pendejo. La falta de sueño te afecta la mente.—dijo el castaño.

—Tienes razón.—volvió acostarse en el sofá—¿Sabes? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, supongo que tú eres el único amigo que tengo. Buenas noches.—

—Buenas noches.—

Las luces se apagaron y Kyle pudo dormir mejor que nunca.

* * *

**KAWAIIIIIII!:3 Joder, que hacer un momento tierno entre estos dos sin que me salieran excesivamente gays antes de tiempo fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho xD! Espero que les haya gustado, mis amores (? hasta la próxima ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Jo, que he estado muy perdida últimamente, pero tuve la mente enfocada en otras cosas y casi olvido que se suponía que debía continuar esto xD! askdkskdk Como amo las reviews, son todos tan amables conmigo, a este paso venceré mi vergüenza... someday (?) En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle estaba en un sueño tan profundo, que pareciera que ni siquiera iba a despertarse por su cuenta para ir a la escuela.

—Oye, judío, despierta, tenemos que irnos ahora.—le llamó Cartman.

Pero aún así seguía dormido.

—Hablo en serio, vamos a llegar tarde.—

Y nada...

—¡Maldita sea, levántate de una vez, esto no es divertido! ¿Quieres retrasarme? Porque juro que me iré sin ti y te dejaré encerrado aquí hasta que vuelva, puto marica.—

Aparentemente su sueño era mucho más pesado de lo que pensaba. Entonces, Cartman decidió que debía tomar el último recurso. Kyle se avergonzaba tanto de su cabello, que hasta dormía con sombrero. Si se lo quitaba, seguramente se despertaría por arte de magia para insultarlo. Así que lo hizo. Pero no funcionó, el chico seguía durmiendo.

"Estúpido judío, duerme como un tronco", pensó el castaño.

Se quedó mirándole. Jamás lo había observado tan detenidamente. Es decir, sin que estuviese furioso gritándole por algo. Sintió una calidez en el estómago, era extraño, pero no desagradable. Entonces se acercó más y puso una mano en su cabello. Comenzó a jugar con sus risos, y eso duró unos varios minutos. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía (fuera lo que fuera), que ni siquiera se percató de que Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿C-Cartman? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo adormilado.

Los ojos del gordo se abrieron como platos.

—Al fin te despiertas, judío de mierda.—respondió, tratando de sonar lo más frío y lo menos intimidado posible.

—¿Por qué tu mano está sobre mi cabeza? ¿Y qué hiciste con mi sombrero?—

Se separó rápidamente y le devolvió el objeto. Mierda, necesitaría una buena explicación para justificar todo eso.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando...—le apresuró mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

—Yo...—se pasó la mano por la nuca—¡Yo solo estaba tratando de que te despertaras! Joder, que jamás vi a nadie dormir así.—

—¿Y era indispensable acariciarme el cabello para eso?—

—¡Que no te estaba acariciando el cabello! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que soy tan marica como tú? ¿Que realmente quería tocar ese asqueroso afro judío? ¿Que te quiero dar por el culo? ¡Yo no soy el maricón de Stan! ¿Me oíste? ¡Todo fue solo para sacarte de esos estúpidos sueños gays que seguramente tienes y te mantienen tan jodidamente dormido!—

—Vale, ya entendí. Pero si todo eso es cierto, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?—

—¡No estoy nervioso! ¿Preferirías que lo esté? ¿Quieres chuparme las bolas, Kahl? Porque yo no soy tan...—

—Bueno, lo siento. Sólo cálmate.—

—Vístete y vámonos de una vez. Si llego tarde por tu culpa juro que voy a matarte.—

—Está bien. Vamos.—

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela, se encontraron con Kenny, que lucía bastante arrepentido.

—Oye, Kyle. Yo...—empezó a decir.

—Al judío no le interesa escucharte, pobre de mierda.—interrumpió Cartman.

—Cartman, por favor. Voy a escuchar lo que quiere decirme.—aclaró Kyle.

—Mira...—empezó el rubio—El caso es que lo lamento. No debí haber reaccionado así. Somos amigos, se supone que debo apoyarte. No sé por qué me porté tan mal. Lo único que hice fue burlarme de ti como si fuera gracioso y sé que no es divertido. Sé que es horrible lo que estás pasando y debes sentirte terrible.—

—Yo... supongo que acepto tus disculpas.—

—Te lo compensaré todo, lo juro. Si quieres... si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.—

—¿Disculpa?—volvió a meterse en la conversación el castaño.

—Kenny, ¿estás seguro? No quisiera ser una carga.—dijo el judío.

—No lo serás. Bueno, es cierto que tal vez no tengo el mejor ambiente familiar y además no hay mucho espacio, pero...—

—No importa. Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto.—

—Que ya te dije que no.—

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte en casa del pobre?—se quejó Cartman.

—Bueno, como él no tiene problemas con eso...—

—¡Pero yo tampoco tengo problemas con eso!—

—Cartman, tú me odias. Ni siquiera puedes soportar tenerme cerca sin insultarme.—

—¡Eso no significa que no me guste vivir contigo!—

—¿Te gusta vivir conmigo?—

—¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Te detesto, me das asco!—

—Entonces, ¿por qué te molestaría tanto que me fuese a casa de Kenny?—

—Es sólo que... ¿por qué no se lo pediste a él desde un principio, eh? Responde.—

—Porque... no lo sé. Pero si tengo la posibilidad de irme de tu casa, yo...—

—¿Es tan horrible vivir conmigo? ¿En serio soy tan desagradable?—

—¡No haces otra cosa que insultarme por ser judío, maldito nazi!—

—¿Ah, sí? Pues este nazi te dejó quedarse en su casa cuando hasta tu propia familia te mandó a la mierda. Además, tú me insultas por ser de huesos anchos, ¿o a caso miento?—

—¡Pero eso es en defensa! Si dejaras de...—

—Bueno.—dijo Kenny—Creo que ya escuché lo suficiente. Chicos, aparentemente ustedes no se entienden en lo más mínimo. Creo que lo mejor sería que Kyle viniera a mi casa, al menos por ahora. Yo realmente no tendré ningún problema con eso.—

—Gracias, Kenny.—sonrío Kyle—Eres un gran amigo...—

Ambos chicos se fueron a clases y Cartman se quedó solo, parado en el medio del pasillo de la escuela.

—¡Pero pensé que yo era tu único amigo ahora, Kahl!—gritó, sin éxito, el chico ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharle.

* * *

**NOOOOO! Mi corazón fujoshi acaba de romperse T_T! Y dirán que no tiene sentido, porque yo lo escribí todo, pero me resulta tan triste cuando pasan estas cosas en los fics. En fin, tal vez sea porque estoy loca xD! Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero muchas reviews, besos :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y aquí sigo, pueh. Trataré de escribir con mi típica vergüenza sin sentido y timidez gilipóllica (?) Como siempre, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Cartman se encontraba en la cafetería sentado junto a Butters, quien le hablaba sobre lo difícil que fue un examen de química sin recibir demasiada atención, ya que su amigo estaba mirando como Kyle y Kenny almorzaban juntos mientras murmuraba cosas.

—Oye, E-Eric, ¿te sientes bien?—le preguntó Butters.

—Estúpido judío, si cree que puede meterse en mi casa como una sanguijuela dispuesta a succionar hasta la última gota de mi paciencia, está muy equivocado. Maldito pobre de mierda, seguramente quiere que Kahl viva en su casa para poder darle por culo como el pervertido marica que es...—siguió diciendo, haciendo caso omiso.

—¿E-estás escuchándome?—

—Debí suponerlo, así son todos los de su clase, desagradecidos y aprovechadores...—

—¡Eric!—

—Mierda, Butters, ¿qué coño es lo que quieres?—

—Sólo quería ver si todo andaba bien. Estás muy distraído y...—

—¿Distraído? ¿Insinúas que ese judío marica me distrae?—

—N-no, nada de eso. Yo sólo...—

—Entonces cierra la boca y déjame almorzar tranquilo.—

—E-está bien, lo siento.—

Y, en ese momento, Wendy entró a la cafetería, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a Kyle, y decirle algo que Cartman no alcanzó a oír, pero notó como el chico se quebraba un poco, así que claramente no eran palabras demasiado agradables. Sintió un fuerte impulso de ir a gritarle que era una puta y toda clase de insultos mil veces más fuertes, pero se detuvo. Tenía que aprender a dejar de preocuparse por Kyle, en cierto modo lo utilizó y tomó la primera oportunidad de marcharse de su casa cuando esta se le presentó, aunque eso significara irse a vivir con un pervertido que antes se había burlado de su embarazo, en una vivienda totalmente precaria y en la que vivían personas violentas y adictas a beber. Sí, Cartman deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrarle la boca a Wendy de una manera tan sublimemente vulgar, que para cuando acabara, la chica terminara necesitando tratamiento psicológico; pero si lo hacía, si sucumbía ante los impulsos de reafirmar su autoridad dejando en claro que era la única persona con derecho a joderle la vida al judío, entonces éste seguiría sintiéndose tan importante como seguramente se sintió cuando el gordo estaba a punto de suplicarle que no se fuera, y aún así prefirió irse a vivir con Kenny. Si Kyle no quería aceptar su ayuda, entonces él no tenía por qué, a su manera, seguir ofreciéndosela. Por lo tanto, se quedó callado, descargando su furia en una lata de refresco a la cual apretaba y doblaba en un enorme intento por contenerse, sin importarle que el contenido de ésta estuviese volcándose por toda su mano. Butters lo miró detenidamente, algo espantado, pero decidió no preguntar nada por miedo a molestarle y terminar siendo víctima de su enojo.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, más cansado que nunca, no hizo más que tirar su mochila al suelo (sin siquiera preocuparse por ver dónde caía) y sentarse en el sofá a ver televisión. Suspiró, normalmente se sentía bien cuando peleaba con Kyle, pero esa vez era diferente. No le ganó, ni siquiera llegó a empatar, por mucho que se esforzara en tratar de convencerse de lo contrario. El judío, que hace no más de tres días estaba en la puerta de su casa, destrozado, rogándole para que le dejara quedarse con él, ahora quería irse. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía lastimado en cierto sentido. Un sentido jodidamente raro. Kyle había dejado de discutir con él, de bombardearlo con argumentos para hacerle notar lo despreciable que era, simplemente se había marchado con Kenny, sin más. No logró hacerlo sentir inferior, no logró denigrarlo o humillarlo por la situación en ningún aspecto. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero ahora había perdido, y ni siquiera estaba jugando a nada. La realidad era que, poco a poco, se estaba quedando solo. La gente empezaba a darse cuenta de cómo era en verdad, y los que ya lo sabían, se habían hartado de soportarlo. Todo el mundo se iba alejando de él. Subió la vista, y vio una foto colgada en la pared. Era de su madre con él, cuando era niño. Ella estaba tan sonriente, y le abrazaba con tanto cariño. Definitivamente por aquel entonces las cosas eran más fáciles. Se levantó, sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, arrancó la foto de la pared con tanta rudeza que por poco dobla el clavo que la sostenía, y la tiró al suelo.

—¡Hija de puta! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Se supone que me querías, joder! ¡Lo decías todo el tiempo!—gritaba mientras pisoteaba la fotografía. —¡Todos son unos mentirosos hipócritas de mierda!—

Entonces, sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Kyle parado en la entrada de su casa. Dejó atrás todo su ataque de odio, y le dedicó la sonrisa de superioridad más amplia y pedante de la historia.

—Sabía que regresarías arrastrándote, mi estimado judío. Ahora, estoy dispuesto a olvidar absolutamente todo si admites que soy la persona más genial que hayas conocido en tu vida y...—inició orgulloso.

—Sólo vine por mi ropa. ¿Dónde está mi maleta?—lo interrumpió con seriedad.

—¿Osea que sigues queriendo irte a vivir con el pobre de Kenny?—

—Sí, Cartman. Cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir contigo. Ahora, ¿te importaría darme mi maleta para que pueda irme de una buena vez?—

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí?—

—Oye, en serio debo irme, yo...—

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí como para que todo el jodido mundo quiera abandonarme?—

—Sólo dame mis co...—

—¡Vale, ya capté el puto mensaje! Ya voy por tu estúpida ropa...—

Cerró la puerta, se dirigió al closet y tomó la maleta de Kyle. Luego, regresó a la entrada, volvió a abrir y le entregó el objeto al pelirrojo.

—Cartman, estás muy raro.—

—No sé por qué te asombras tanto. Después de todo, siempre te trato como la mierda que eres, ¿no? No veo por qué eso tendría que cambiar ahora. Siempre fuimos y seremos enemigos, ¿verdad?—

—Supongo que tienes razón.—se encogió de hombros.—Por cierto, gracias por todo.—

—¿Qué?—

—Ya sabes. Dejarme quedarme aquí, convencerme de no abortar, defenderme de Wendy...—

—Creo haberte dicho que eso fue porque...—

—Sí, lo sé. Hacerme sentir mal es tu trabajo.—dejó escapar un suspiro—Aún así, creo que mi vida habría sido un infierno en estos días de no ser por ti. Pues nada más que eso, gracias, culo gordo.—sonrió.

—De nada, judío.—

Kyle se despidió con la mano y se dirigió al otro lado de la calle, donde Kenny lo esperaba. Cartman ya no estaba enojado, incluso después de ver eso, pero sí sentía algo más, algo muy difícil de definir... algo que jamás había sentido antes.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega todo. Siento que hoy estoy muy inspirada, pero eso se encargarán de juzgarlo ustedes xD! Quiero reviews y aseeh... (? Hasta la próxima :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola :D! Definitivamente soy adicta a escribir xD! No tengo ganas de extenderme mucho, así que vamos a lo que nos compete (?)**

* * *

La noche cayó. Kyle estaba tratando desesperadamente de conciliar el sueño. Aquello no tenía sentido, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente dormía en una cama de verdad. Kenny realmente se había preocupado mucho porque estuviese cómodo, con lo poco que tenía, se molestó en colocar un lecho para su amigo en la habitación. Era bastante extraño que, tras pasar días durmiendo en un sofá, ahora le costara tanto dormirse en algo decente. Bueno, tal vez no era algo tan raro, quizás incluso era comprensible, considerando los gritos de los padres de Kenny en la sala de estar, que se escuchaban por toda la casa, y dejaban en evidencia lo borrachos que estaban. Kyle era consciente de que se expondría a este tipo de decisiones, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría tan asustado por ellas. Se oían gritos, golpes e insultos, eso le resultaba demasiado aterrador. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, tratando de taparse los oídos con la almohada, pero nada le servía. Dirigió la vista a su amigo, y vio que éste dormía plácidamente, como si nada pasara. Sintió muchísima envidia. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron.

—¿No puedes dormir, Kyle?—le sonrió.

—No, no puedo.—respondió sinceramente.

—¿Sucede algo con tu cama?—

—No realmente...—

—Es por mis padres, ¿verdad?—

—Bueno, yo...—

—Siempre son así, descuida, con el tiempo te acostumbras.—

—Pero, ¿no te da miedo?—

—He vivido 16 años con ellos y sé defenderme, no me asustan.—

—Supongo que eso es genial...—

—Pero a ti sí te da miedo, ¿no?—

—Sé que yo estoy sobrando aquí, que solo soy una carga, pero...—

—No eres una carga, Kyle. A mis padres no les importa lo que haga y dudo que si quiera se hayan dado cuenta de que estás aquí.—

—Gracias por todo, en serio.—

—Ni lo menciones. Oye, ¿por qué Cartman reaccionó así?—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Ya sabes, cuando decidimos que te mudabas a mi casa. No lo sé, actúo raro, casi parecía... dolido.—

—¿Dolido? ¿Eres consciente de que estamos hablando de Cartman?—

—Sí, lo soy, pero aún así... Tal vez las cosas no sean lo que parecen, ¿entiendes? Tal vez no sea un monstruo insensible...—

Kyle se quedó en blanco. Kenny continúo hablando pero él no le prestó atención, ni siquiera atinó a escuchar una sola de sus palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho con aquella frase, porque, si la memoria no le fallaba, era exactamente la misma que le había dicho al culón aquella noche. "Tal vez no seas un monstruo insensible". Recordó absolutamente todo con una precisión casi milagrosa, puesto que ni siquiera quería enfocar sus pensamientos en eso. Recordó que Cartman había salido, en plena madrugada y con grados casi bajo cero, a buscar a su madre en quién sabe dónde. Recordó que, por primera vez, lo vio llorar con total sinceridad. Pero, sobre todo, recordó el abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al decir todo lo que dijo, porque efectivamente, el chico sí que estaba dolido esa noche. Tan destrozado, que incluso dejó que su peor enemigo, a quien siempre despreciaba por ser judío, le abrazara. Cartman sí conocía el dolor y sí era capaz de sentir afecto por otras personas. Siguió haciendo memoria, pero esta vez recordó la mañana del día siguiente, cuando se despertó y vio que el gordo le acariciaba el cabello con una concentración casi... ¿tierna? Trató de despejar esa imagen de su mente, enfocando sus recuerdos en el momento en que Kenny le ofreció quedarse en su casa. Quizás no le había prestado suficiente atención, quizás su cabeza estaba en otro sitio, pero la mirada que Cartman tenía la noche en la que volvió de buscar a su madre, era muy parecida a la que tenía en esa escena. Tampoco se fijó demasiado en las cosas que el castaño decía. Rememorando esa discusión, se dio cuenta de que el chico preguntó varias veces si en verdad era tan detestable, por qué era tan terrible vivir con él y por qué todo el mundo quería abandonarle. Eran cosas bastante parecidas a las que dijo cuando Kyle fue a buscar su ropa a su casa. Pero lo que realmente lo preocupó, es que eso también podía ser asociado con el tema de su madre. Después de todo, ella también le había dejado; ella también se había alejado de él. "Puede que el verdadero monstruo insensible sea yo", pensó, dándose cuenta de lo poco empático que se había comportado. Pero, ahora ya todo estaba hecho, ya vivía en la casa de Kenny, y sería demasiado grosero querer irse cuando apenas acababa de llegar. Además, el rubio se comportaba mucho mejor con él, al menos no le molestaba por ser judío o gay. Sí, las cosas ya habían cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo como para volver atrás, y ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y volver a prestarle atención a su amigo. Pero, antes de desconectar su maniática necesidad de razonarlo todo, recordó por última vez lo bien que pudo dormir luego de abrazar a Cartman.

—Oye, Kenny...—dijo—Sé que esto te sonará jodidamente raro, pero, ¿te importaría abrazarme? Es que eso me ayuda a dormir.—

—Seguro, Kyle. Ven.—

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la del dueño de casa. Se abrazaron cariñosamente, y Kenny tiró suavemente de él para que se acostara a su lado.

—No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. Ellos no van a hacerte daño.—susurró mientras le besaba la frente.

—¿Te enojarías si pidiera dormir contigo?—dijo sonrojándose.

—Claro que no.—

—Está bien, gracias. Gracias por todo.—

—No pasa nada, lo hago con gusto.—se quedó en silencio—Oye, Kyle, me gustas mucho, ¿sabes?—

—¿Mhm?—casi estaba durmiéndose.

—Que me gustas.—por primera vez, estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso y avergonzado por declarársele a alguien—¿Yo te gusto?—

—Bueno, yo...—

—Lo entiendo, en serio. Sé que aún estás enamorado de Stan, que no tengo buena fama y que seguramente me ves sólo como un amigo. Olvida que dije algo.—

—Tú también me gustas, Kenny.—susurró.

El rubio le sonrió y le dio un beso. Kyle le correspondió, y cuando se separaron, Kenny se quedó dormido abrazándole con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. El pelirrojo realmente no quería decir eso, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería decir. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a su amigo, después de lo bien que se había comportado con él, pero sabía que esa no era la clase de sentimiento que se suponía que debería sentir. Eso era lástima y necesidad de demostrarle algo de agradecimiento. Eso no es lo que sientes por alguien que te gusta, eso es lo que sientes por alguien que te ha hecho un favor. Aún quería a Stan, todo era demasiado reciente, después de todo, esperaba un hijo suyo. Por mucho que doliera, no correspondía al chico que ahora dormía a su lado, sólo era capaz de verlo como un buen amigo. El beso, se sintió infernalmente vacío. Fue como besar al aire, y no era porque el otro no supiera besar bien, eso estaba claro. El abrazo tampoco le generó lo que le había causado abrazar a Cartman. Kenny no era tan cálido y su complexión física era demasiado similar a la de Kyle. Todo era tan confuso. "Bueno...", pensó, "Supongo que también tendré que acostumbrarme a quererte, ¿no?".

* * *

**K2 SIN PASSION, BITCHES!7w7 (?) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews ^_^ Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! No tengo ganas de hacer una introducción así que voy directamente al capítulo xD**

* * *

Kyle se miraba en el espejo del baño. Realmente empezaba a ganar peso, y recién estaba por empezar el cuarto mes de embarazo. Entonces, Kenny entró.

—Ky, vamos a llegar tarde...—le dijo.

—Me veo horrible, Kenny. Me veo jodidamente horrible.—contestó.

—No digas eso, no es verdad.—le sonrió mientras le abrazaba.

—Seguramente suene muy marica, pero, carajo, no estoy acostumbrado a verme tan gordo.—

—Estás bien, Kyle. En serio, te ves hermoso.—

—Gracias.—se sonrojó.

—Y no puedo esperar para ver como lucirás cuando te crezca más la panza. Seguramente te verás adorable...—

—No lo creo.—

—Yo sí.—le dio un beso en la mejilla—Ahora vámonos, no podemos demorar mucho.—

—Está bien.—

Y salieron de la casa camino a la escuela, tomados de la mano. Kenny se sentía feliz, Kyle se sentía... raro.

* * *

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Lo trata como la mierda, al día siguiente se disculpa, y el judío estúpido se va a vivir a su casa, para que luego estén besuqueándose por toda la puta escuela!—gritaba Cartman furioso.

—C-cálmate, Eric.—intentaba tranquilizarlo Butters, que lo miraba algo asustado desde el sofá.

—¡Lo que quiere ese pobre de mierda es darle por culo!—

—P-parecía quererle e-en serio...—

—Por favor, ¿a ti también te engañó? ¿Es alguna clase de truco que funciona con maricas?—

—Trata de t-tranquilizarte, por favor. Actúas como si estuvieras celoso.—

—¿Celoso? ¿De quién? No soy un marica.—

—Entonces, ¿p-por qué te molesta tanto que Kyle y Kenny estén juntos?—

—Porque... ¡no lo sé! ¿vale? ¡Me molesta que esa rata judía piense que puede venir a ser una puta plaga en mi casa e irse cuando se le dé la gana! Siempre supe que los de su clase eran egoístas malagradecidos pero... ¡no tiene derecho!—

—B-bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero...—

—¿Quieres dejar el jodido tema en paz?—

—Está bien, lo siento.—hizo una pausa—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu madre?—

—Ella... ¡No es tu puto asunto!—

—Eric, n-no puedes seguir fingiendo que no te afecta y ponerte así cada vez que alguien te pregunta algo...—

—Claro que puedo. No seas idiota, Butters.—

—No, no puedes. Te estás haciendo daño.—

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué de repente todos me quieren convertir en un maricón? Todo está jodidamente bien, si esa puta quiso irse pues que lo haga, que a mí no me importa.—

—Pero...—

—En el momento en que aparezca, ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer? La voy a mandar a la mierda.—

—¿Cómo sabes que va a aparecer? ¿Quién te lo asegura?—

—Ella simplemente tiene que volver, a darme explicaciones pendejas e intentar disculparse.—

—Si realmente crees eso, ¿p-por qué sigues saliendo a buscarla?—

—Yo no salgo a buscarla.—

—E-Eric, sales a la calle en madrugada a buscarla en quién sabe dónde.—

—¡Eso no significa nada! Sólo salgo para tomar aire.—

—¿A las tres de la mañana?—

—¡Vale, tú ganas! Sí la busca, ¿algún puto problema con eso?—

—¿Qué crees harías si la encontraras?—

—No lo sé.—se sentó en el sofá.—Supongo que le preguntaría por qué lo hizo... qué hice mal. Digo, sé que la trato como basura, pero nunca antes pareció molestarle. Es extraño que nunca diera señales de estarse cansando de mí.—

—V-vaya, yo... no sé qué decirte.—

—Tal vez hizo lo mismo que hizo Kahl. Llegó alguien y se fue, sin importarle dejarme solo... ¡Nadie piensa en mí ni en cómo mierda me siento! ¡Claro, como Cartman es un hijo de puta insensible vamos a tratarlo como tal! Cabrones... Mi madre, Kahl, todos son unos cabrones...—

—Relájate, p-por favor. Me estás asustando...—

—Entonces vete. Joder, ¿por qué no te vas tú también?—

—E-Eric, tú eres mi amigo. No quiero dejarte. Es sólo que... bueno, a veces... la mayoría del tiempo, no tratas a los demás como quisieras que ellos te traten a ti.—

—Siempre he sido así, ¿por qué coño ahora todos son tan susceptibles?—

—Bueno, se necesitan muchas gotas para colmar un vaso.—

—Eso parece...—

—Puede que, si te disculpas con Kyle, él...—

—¿Disculparme con el judío? ¿Qué clase de idea estúpida es esa? Además, está con Kenny. Se aman, tienen la posibilidad de vivir juntos, y él puede darle algo que estando en mi casa no tendría nunca...—

—¿Q-qué cosa?—

—Un padre para su hijo.—

—Yo... Yo ya no sé que decirte, Eric.—

—No importa, Butters. Yo tampoco sabría...—

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. No fue muy bueno, pero espero que les haya gustado ^-^ Reviews por favor, hasta la próxima :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, feliz navidad. A mí realmente no me gustan mucho estas fiestas, me parecen, más que una celebración religiosa, una excusa para desencadenar el consumismo sin sentido entre las masas y todos actuamos el triple de hipócritas que siempre *BANKSY FAN MODE OFF* pero aún así, mis mejores deseos para quienes les gusten :3 Aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo, perdonen si no es muy bueno pero no estoy inspirada, y ya saben que me gusta actualizar seguido xD! Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

Cartman se encontraba sentado en el césped de una parte olvidada del patio de la escuela, recargando su espalda en una pared y fumando. No entendía cual fue el momento exacto en el que su vida se fue al carajo. No sabía cual había sido la gota que había hecho que el vaso se derramara ni cómo no se dio cuenta antes. Entonces, alguien se paró a su lado.

—Hola, Cartman.—le saludó Kyle.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?—respondió sin siquiera hacer contacto visual.

—Sólo quería ver cómo estabas...—se sentó junto a él.

—Bien. Sigo vivo.—

—¿Estás fumando?—

—Cómprate los tuyos si quieres, judío.—

—¿Estás loco? ¡Estoy embarazado!—

—¿Entonces por qué coño preguntas?—

—Por nada. Es que no sabía que fumabas, eso es todo.—

—Empecé hace poco. Por supuesto, eso no es de tu incumbencia.—

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?—

—Sí. Jamás he estado mejor, ya no hay nadie que me rompa las bolas. Excepto el pendejo de Butters, claro.—

—Bueno, supongo que me alegro mucho por ti.—

—Gracias. Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Kenny? ¿Ya quiso meterse en tus pantalones o quiere esperar hasta que caigas un poco más en la trampa?—

—¡Cartman!—

—¿O acaso ya subiste demasiado de peso para él y prefiere darte por culo después de que el mini-judío nazca? Cielos, jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan paciente. Bueno, de cualquier manera puede que esté engañándote con alguna de sus putas mientras tanto. Lo he visto mirándole las tetas a Bebe, ¿sabes?—

—¡Cierra la boca, gordo estúpido! Primero que nada no tienes la autoridad para hablar de peso. Y, para que lo sepas, Kenny se ha portado extraordinariamente bien conmigo. Jamás pensé que supiera ser tan romántico.—

—Vaya, entonces supongo que debes amarlo muchísimo.—

—Yo...—

—Porque lo amas, ¿verdad?—

—Bueno, eso...—

—Stan estaría orgulloso, hiciste exactamente lo que te dijo una vez que hicieras si algún día algo los separaba, encontraste a otra persona. Bueno, no te tardaste mucho que digamos...—

—Cierra la boca, ¿quieres?—

—Todo terminó hace menos de una semana y ya amas a Kenny.—

—¡Basta ya! ¡No vas a hacerme sentir culpable!—

—¿Por qué deberías sentirte culpable? El amor nunca está mal. Y tú claramente amas mucho al pobre... ¿o me equivoco?—

—Ahm...—

—¿Lo amas?—

—¡Por supuesto que lo amo!—

—Entonces dilo.—

—Lo...—

**—**Adelante, judío, estoy esperando.—

—¡Lo amo! ¿Contento?—

—Sonó como si lo dijeras por obligación.—

—¡Lo amo! ¡Amo muchísimo a Kenny! ¿Me oíste? ¡Muchísimo! Creo que es la persona más increíble que haya conocido, me encanta besarlo, abrazarlo y estar con él. Si tuviera que casarme con él mañana lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, porque es dulce, considerado y cariñoso. La gente así consigue pareja, la gente así le gusta a otras personas. ¡Es justamente por eso que tú nunca encontrarás a nadie que realmente sienta amor por ti! Porque eres despreciable, manipulador e incapaz de hacer algo desinteresadamente. Me equivoqué cuando te abracé esa noche, me equivoqué cuando te dije que no eras un monstruo insensible. ¡Obviamente eres eso, y lo has demostrado siempre que has tenido la oportunidad! Por eso tu madre ya no te ama y te dejó, ¿lo entiendes? Porque ella siempre se esforzó en tratar de ver una parte de ti que en realidad no existe, y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de ello, no dudó en alejarse de ti, como lo harán todas las personas que intenten quererte en tu vida. Sí, amo a Kenny con todo mi corazón, y me da lástima saber que tú vas a morir sin conocer esa sensación, pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa porque tú, Eric Cartman, eres el ser más despreciable que haya conocido y no mereces ni puedes ser amado por nadie!—

—¿Terminaste?—

—Sí.—

—Hasta luego.—se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar.

—¿Te vas? ¿Así sin más? ¿Simplemente te vas?—se paró y le siguió.

—Ajam.—respondió sin mirarle.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?—

—No.—

—¿Nada de nada?—

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kahl? ¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres de mí? Refréscame la memoria, porque creo no haber sido tan insensible cuando te dejé quedarte en mi casa, creo no haber sido tan desalmado cuando te convencí de que no abortaras, creo no haber sido tan despreciable cuando te defendí de la puta de Wendy. Tú no sabes valorar nada de lo que yo hago, nunca lo hiciste. Pero, yo también podría empezar a echarte cosas en cara, ¿sabes? ¿O abandonar a alguien un día después de que lo abrazaste porque descubriste que sale todas las noches a buscar a su madre es algo que hace una persona tan maravillosa como tú? Kenny será increíblemente romántico, dulce y toda esa mierda, pero te tengo noticias, rata judía, él se burló de ti cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazado. El hombre perfecto hizo lo que todos te hicieron, discriminarte. Y sé que no soy la mejor persona para hablar sobre discriminación, pero hasta donde yo sé, eso no es algo que alguien de tan buenos sentimientos haría. Espero que nunca te arrepientas de esto, Kahl, porque a partir de hoy, para mí estás jodidamente muerto.—

—Cartman, yo... lo siento mucho, debí medirme mejor.—

—Vale. Adiós.—

—¡Dije que lo siento mucho!—

—Jodidamente muerto, Kahl, eso es lo que yo dije.—

—¿A dónde vas?—

—A comprar cerveza.—

—¡Tienes 16 años, Cartman!—

—¿Y?—

—¡Que eres menor de edad!—

—Conozco a alguien...—

—¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo con tu vida?—

—Nada que te importe.—

—¡Mierda, deja de caminar tan rápido! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!—

—Ya no me jodas, judío. Sólo quiero tomarme una lata de cerveza y punto.—

El chico seguía caminando y no pensaba detenerse, así que Kyle lo tomó del brazo y lo dio vuelta para que lo mirase.

—Sólo... no te metas en cosas de las que después no vayas a poder salir, por favor.—

—Tú no eres mi madre, marica.—

Cartman se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando a quién sabe dónde. Kyle se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse mordido la lengua antes de decir todas esas cosas tan horribles. No era que ya no creyera que eran ciertas, sino que... estaba empezando a cuestionárselas.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como dije, no estoy muy inspirada. Aún así, soy tan descarada que les sigo pidiendo muchos reviews para hacerme feliiiizh :3 (? Hasta la próxima ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Que sí, joder, me obsesioné con escribir, ¿y qué? No es que sea muy comprometida o responsable, simplemente, desde que me hice Kyman Shipper, he tenido el deseo secreto de escribir un fic de estos dos, pero soy tan vergonzosa y tímida (aunque si me conocieran en persona parecería todo lo contrario) que nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo hasta hace poco. Eso trae como consecuencia, casi cinco meses de maquinar tramas en mi cabeza, planeando meticulosamente escenas y cosas para hacer que mis lectores me odien (sí, ese es mi placer culpable 7w7), y todo, así que ahora que finalmente me armé de valor, no quiero dejar pasar demasiado tiempo, ya que la inspiración fácil viene y fácil se va. Eeeeen fin, después de toda esa explicación innecesaria, les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Bebe salía del baño de hombres de la escuela con una expresión de shock totalmente indescriptible y detrás de ella, Cartman. **(N/A:Sé lo que están pensando, y sí, merezco morir c:)**

—No ha estado tan mal, ¿no?—sonrió cínico.

—Ha sido lo más jodidamente asqueroso que he hecho en toda mi puta vida.—respondió ella.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?—

—Creo que es obvio. Ahora, ¡quiero mis 30 dólares, gordo de mierda!—

—Vale, vale. Joder, para ser tan puta eres bastante agresiva.—dijo mientras le pagaba.

—¡No soy ninguna puta!—

—Oh, disculpa, creí que ese era el término correcto para describir a alguien que hace eso por dinero.—

—Que te jodan.—

—Lo que digas. Por cierto, dile a la perra hippie que...—

—¡Ni por todo el dinero del mundo Wendy va a acceder a eso, Cartman!—

—Todos tenemos un precio.—

—Como sea, ¿por qué coño tanto interés en cogerte a media escuela?—

—No me voy a coger a media escuela, solo a las que digan que sí.—

—¡Das muchísimo asco!—

La chica se fue y Butters, que hace tiempo estaba observándolos, se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?—

—Nada realmente, parece que está enojada consigo misma por ser tan puta.—

—E-Eric, ¿la convenciste?—

—Claro que sí. Es tan fácil...—

—No entiendo qué te pasa últimamente.—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Fumas, bebes y pagas por sexo. N-nunca te había visto actuar así.—

—Sólo es una forma de celebrar que finalmente ya no hay nadie que me rompa las bolas. Tenías razón, Butters, todo este asunto de mi madre me afectaba demasiado, tenía que aceptarlo. Así que lo acepté y ahora estoy viviendo la buena vida...—

—Yo nunca te dije que hicieras todo esto. No deberías seguir así...—

—¡Deja de molestarme, marica! Todos creen que soy infollable, pero ya ves, hay gente que acepta dinero a cambio de que les meta la verga. Pero no pueden soportar eso, como tampoco pueden soportar que ahora fume y beba, porque aparentemente me consideran un auténtico pendejo. Así que, como verás, estoy más que bien y te agradecería que dejaras de meterte donde no te importa.—dicho esto, se fue enojado.

* * *

Kyle y Kenny se encontraban recostados en la cama, abrazados. El rubio ya empezaba a quedarse dormido, con la mano puesta sobre el vientre de su novio, quien no podía dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido.

—Oye, Kenny.—le llamó suavemente— ¿Me amas?—

El chico abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—¿A caso lo dudas?—

—No. No lo dudo...—

—¿Te sientes bien?—

—Sí, jamás he estado mejor.—

—Me alegra oír eso.—

Hubo una pausa.

—Kenny, ¿por qué actuaste así?—

—¿Así cómo? ¿Y cuando?—

—El lunes pasado. Ya sabes, no fuiste demasiado amable conmigo...—

—Oh, de verdad lo siento. Es sólo que... creo que estaba un poco dolido y me esforcé tanto por disimularlo que terminé comportándome como un imbécil.—

—¿Dolido?—

—Sí. Bueno, es un poco doloroso saber que uno de tus mejores amigos, de quien estás enamorado desde que entraron en la secundaria, quedó embarazado de un hijo de alguien más.—suspiró—Pero eso ya no importa. Estamos juntos ahora.—

—Supongo que tienes razón... sí, tienes mucha razón.—

—Kyle, por favor sé sincero, obviamente no estás bien. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—

—Bueno...ayer... Cartman y yo discutimos.—

—Llamaré a los periódicos.—se rió, pero la mirada seria del pelirrojo le indicó que eso no era divertido.—Lo siento.—

—No se pareció a ninguna otra pelea que hayamos tenido antes, Kenny. En verdad dijimos cosas horribles, cosas que ni te imaginas.—

—Siempre se dicen cosas horribles...—

—Me excedí, realmente me excedí. Y él dijo que... que estoy muerto.—

—¿Cómo que "que estás muerto"?—

—Eso fue lo que dijo. Dijo que esperaba que nunca me arrepintiera, porque estoy jodidamente muerto para él.—su voz se quebraba gradualmente a medida que avanzaba en la frase.

Kyle escondió su cara en el pecho de Kenny mientras se aferraba a su camisa. Sintió unas inexplicables ganas de llorar que no podía contener.

—Mierda, Kyle, yo...—dijo el rubio abrazándolo.

—Siempre supe que me odiaba, pero jamás lo sentí así realmente hasta esa discusión. Me siento tan marica...—sollozó.

—Por favor, no llores. Detesto verte así...—

—¡Ya no quiero que Cartman me odie, Kenny! Quiero que... quiero que... ¡Quiero que me quiera!—

—¿Eh?—sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Nos llevamos como la mierda y es un maldito nazi, pero también es uno de mis mejores amigos. Si realmente no me gustase estar con él ya lo habría mandado al carajo definitivamente hace años.—

—Kyle...—

—Habla con él. Dile que lo siento, por favor...—

—Kyle, ya sabes que no soy más cercano a él que tú...—

—Por favor, Kenny. No va a escucharme, no va a querer...—

—Pero a mí tampoco querría escucharme.—

—Una vez te dijo que eras su mejor amigo. Kenny, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy rogando.—

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero ya no llores, no soporto verte triste.—

—Está bien, gracias. No sé por qué me puse así, fue estúpido.—

—No, Kyle, no lo fue en lo absoluto.—

—Son las malditas hormonas del embarazo, además la doctora dice que mi cuerpo está cambiando para poder producir leche materna y eso influye un poco en mi ánimo.—

—No necesitas darme explicaciones. Me imagino lo horrible que debe haber sido esa pelea como para que...—

—Por favor, Kenny, vamos a dormir. Ya no quiero hablar de eso.—

—Está bien.—apagó la luz.—Buenas noches.—

—Buenas noches.—

* * *

**El capítulo más raro y marica de todo el puto fic!xD Espero que les guste, y yo necesitar reviews (? Besos :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**No tengo ganas de hacer un saludo y estoy segura de que ustedes no tendrán ganas de leerlo, así que, bleh, vamos a lo que nos compete (?**

* * *

Kenny no podía creer que, ahora, se encontrara frente a la puerta de la casa de Cartman para decirle que perdonara a Kyle. Esto sería, definitivamente, la situación más surreal de la historia. Tomó aire y tocó el timbre. Al cabo de un minuto la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió al ver al dueño de casa con una botella de cerveza en la mano y los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?—le dijo.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí y...—intentó decir.

—Vete a la mierda.—estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!—

—Me la suda.—

—Kyle no está bien.—

—¿Eh?—volvió a abrir y se hizo a un lado.—Pasa, idiota.—

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá.

—Ahora, dime, ¿qué mierda le pasa a Kahl ahora?—

—Tengo entendido que se pelearon, ¿no?—

—Sí.—

—¿Qué pasó?—

—Nada que te interese.—

—Pues a Kyle sí que le interesó...—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—No voy a explicarte, sé que vas a reírte de él.—

—¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa a decirme algo y después no querer decirme nada? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Si es así yo voy a...—

—Kyle se puso a llorar porque lo odias.—

—¿Disculpa?—

—Lo que oíste. Y si estoy aquí es porque él me pidió que hablara contigo...—

—Chúpame las bolas, Kenny.—empezó a reírse incontrolablemente.

—Es cierto. Quiere que lo perdones.—

—¿Que lo perdone? Pues dale un mensaje de mi parte: si el judío de mierda cree que voy a caer tan fácilmente en una broma tan estúpida, pues no me conoce en lo absoluto.—

—Está bien, si no me quieres creerme voy...—se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada.—De cualquier manera no es nada que le quite el sueño, será porque siempre está demasiado ocupado abrazándome.—

—Ajam.—le siguió y abrió la puerta.

—Realmente se ve adorable cuando duerme.—siguió diciendo orgulloso.

—Lo sé.—susurró sin pensar.

—¿Eh?—

—Nada, Kenny. Ahora vete.—

—Pero bueno, eso no es nada en comparación con como besa.—

—Vete.—

—Es tiernísimo cuando intenta usar su lengua, pero es demasiado tímido y se queda congelado por momentos.—

—Adiós.—

—Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Cuando empieza a jadear y a soltar gemiditos...—

—Mierda, fuera de mi casa ya...—

—Algún día voy a ver si puedo llegar a segunda base con él.—

—Vete de una vez.—

—Es que tiene un culo magnífico...—

—¡Que te vayas, joder! ¡Cállate y vete antes de que te haga lamentar haber nacido, pobre bastardo de mierda!—lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo.

—Oh, Dios mío, esto es adorable...—

—¿Eh?—

—¡Eric Cartman está celoso!—

—¿Qué mierda crees que dices?—

—¡Carajo, jamás te he visto tan celoso!—

—¿Por qué mierda habría de estarlo?—

—Dime tú...—

—¡Lo único que haces es decir incoherencias estúpidas!—

—Joder, Cartman, si que te gusta, ¿no es así?—

—¡No soy un marica como tú y menos por un judío de mierda!—

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. Debí haberlo sabido, tanto odio no podría no tener alguna clase de trasfondo...—

—Deja de decir idioteces...—

—Nunca pensé que te enamorarías así de alguien...—

—¡No estoy enamorado de Kahl!—

—Entonces, ¿por qué desde que se fue a vivir conmigo lo único que haces es fumar, beber y pagar por echar polvos? ¿Acaso estás tratando de borrar algo de tu sistema? Eres tan obvio...—

—Fuera de mi puta casa.—

—Vale, lo siento, me iré.—sonrió atravesando la puerta—Kyle va a sentirse muy mal cuando vea que no le crees. Anoche se veía realmente triste.—

—Me importa un carajo como se sienta el judío.—

Kenny se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes, se dio vuelta para decir unas últimas palabras.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero Kyle ahora está conmigo y le quiero demasiado como para dejarlo ir.—hizo una pausa—Pero, si las cosas no funcionan y nos separamos, te garantizo que serás el primero en enterarse.—giñó.

—Imbécil...—murmuró cerrando la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá. Comenzó a beber y a repetirse a sí mismo "_No estoy enamorado de Kahl"_, hasta que terminó su cerveza y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró sentado en una banca del parque. Era de noche, más o menos las 20:00hs, así que dejó atrás toda su desorientación al ver que se encontraba en un sitio distinto al lugar en el que se había dormido y decidió que debía regresar a su casa. Empezó a caminar, hacía tanto frío que podía ver su propio aliento en el aire. Al llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta. Todo estaba casi igual, a excepción de algunos cuantos muebles cambiados. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta y decidió ir a ver un poco de televisión. Pasó junto a un espejo de pared y vio que lucía un poco más mayor. Pero, al llegar a la sala y como si todo no fuese ya lo suficientemente raro, se encontró con una niña de unos siete años sentada en el sofá. Era una preciosidad, y por asombrado que estuviera no podía negarlo. Tenía cabello largo, negro y rizado, unos ojos azules hermosos y era realmente tierna la forma en la que miraba atentamente las caricaturas y mecía sus piernas adelante y atrás, ya que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Se quedó pasmado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al percatarse de su presencia, la niña dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, en la que se notaba que ya había perdido un par de dientes de leche.

—¡Papi, ya llegaste!—gritó alegremente mientras corría hacia él, saltaba a sus brazos y le besaba la mejilla.

—¿Qué cojones?—dijo meramente sorprendido.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de decir malas palabras estando Rachel presente?—escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y se dio vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando. Se congeló al ver que, recargándose en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, se encontraba Kyle. Él también parecía más mayor, le miraba con una visible desaprobación, seguramente tenía que ver con la llamada de atención que le había hecho antes.

—Rachel, cariño, ve a lavarte las manos, ¿sí? Ya vamos a cenar.—le dijo con ternura a la niña.

—Está bien, mami.—sonrió ella y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—¿Kahl?—preguntó atónito el castaño.

—Diablos, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Casi cuatro años de casados y aún no has aprendido a pronunciar correctamente mi nombre.—le regañó cariñosamente mientras se le acercaba.

—¡¿Casi cuatro años de casados?!—

—Mierda, ¿ni siquiera recuerdas que en un mes es nuestro aniversario? Carajo, Eric.—

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—

—Pues por tu nombre, idiota. Hace años que empecé a hacerlo.—

—No entiendo nada...—

—¡Eric, se suponía que ya habías dejado las drogas y la bebida!—

—¡Deja de llamarme así, judío estúpido! No estoy drogado, sólo que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Desperté en un parque, vengo a mi casa y me encuentro con que hay una niña desconocida viendo mi televisión que me llama "papi" y que estoy casado contigo.—

—Esa niña desconocida es nuestra hija, tarado. Y sí, estás casado conmigo, porque en teoría eso es lo que hace la gente enamorada, casarse.—

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija!—

—Bueno, en teoría no. No biológicamente, mejor dicho. Pero para ella y para mí eres su padre. Eres el único padre que ha conocido.—

—Espera, ¿entonces es...? Joder.—

—Estás actuando demasiado raro. En fin, ¿vas a darme un beso o qué?—

—¿Por qué habría de besarte?—

—Porque nos amamos.—sonrió—Ven aquí, tonto.—dijo acercándosele cada vez más.

Le besó. Y, carajo, fue lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida. Se sentía inexplicablemente bien.

* * *

Cartman despertó. Estaba en su sofá, todo estaba como antes, con la excepción de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Se llevó una mano a sus labios, y aunque todo había sido un sueño, seguía sintiéndose como si Kyle le hubiera besado. Suspiró.

—Mierda...—dijo en un susurro—Y ni siquiera recuerdo haber fumado marihuana hoy...—

* * *

**ASAKKDKAKSDKADKKSK! Es indescriptible lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado demasiado leerlo. He estado reprimiendo el Kyman tanto tiempo en este fanfic que ahora lo descargué todo en un solo capítulo xD! Quiero sus reviews, los necesito o_o En fin, eso es todo, saludos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mierda, que se supone que tengo que hacerme desear (?) actualizando al menos día por medio, pero es que me he inspirado. Es que acabo de leer "El diario de Ana Frank" y... bah, en realidad no sé que tiene que ver con este fic, pero me inspiró xD! Me hace mucha gracia que me agradezcan por actualizar tan seguido, porque en realidad, lo hago con muchísimo gusto, porque estoy de vacaciones, en mi casa todo el santo día y realmente no hago otra cosa que no sea escribir. Es decir, no me agradezcan, que aprecio mucho eso, pero no me sacrifico para nada xD! Como sea, vamos al capítulo, no quiero aburrirlos :3**

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando, Kyle ya estaba en la mitad del cuarto mes de embarazo y Cartman no podía sentirse peor. Se volvió, en el más literal sentido de la palabra, un adicto a todos los malos hábitos habidos y por haber. Lo cierto es que no sabía en que punto su vida se convirtió en lo que era ahora. Bebía, fumaba y consumía marihuana y heroína prácticamente todos los días. Butters, sinceramente, ya se había cansado de repetirle que debía recapacitar antes de destruirse a sí mismo, así que terminó por resignarse ante el hecho de que su amigo era irrecuperable. Lo único que logró fue convencerlo de que no se arriesgara a probar el éxtasis, que esa era una droga demasiado fuerte, que no todo el mundo podía resistirla, y que podía incluso llegar a caer en estado de coma. Eso podía, prácticamente, ser considerado una especie de milagro. El rubio trataba de estar con Cartman lo máximo posible, para evitar que se excediera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Kenny, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de que el chico comenzaba, sin saberlo, a interesarse en Kyle, no se sentía ni lo más mínimamente ofendido por eso. Muy por el contrario, iba a visitarlo casi todos los días para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y, por increíble que pareciera, trataba de no portarse demasiado afectuoso con su novio cuando estaba cerca. Cartman se había vuelto demasiado susceptible, y, si bien no era consciente de lo que sentía por el judío (sin importar todos los ridículos sueños que tenía y las constantes alucinaciones en las que aparecía ante él, a causa de la heroína), en el fondo lo sabía, y cualquier cosa podía llegar a hacerlo pensar en el suicidio. Todos en la escuela notaron su deterioro, pero como el gordo solía ser muy temperamental, preferían mantenerse en silencio. Kyle, por su parte, y dejando a un lado todo el asunto de la pelea, se sentía plenamente feliz. Hoy iría a hacerse un ultrasonido, y, según le dijo la doctora, seguramente podría conocer el sexo de su bebé. No le afectaba demasiado, lo querría sin importarle qué fuera, pero sentía una inexplicable debilidad por las niñas, y eso no podía negarlo. Debía esperar a que Kenny llegara a su casa para ir juntos a la clínica. El rubio, mientras tanto, se encontraba caminando con Butters, conversando de todo un poco.

—Oye, Butters, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta hipotética?—le dijo a su acompañante.

—S-seguro, Kenny, dime.—

—Supongamos que estás con la persona que más amas en el mundo, que ese alguien especial finalmente te dio la oportunidad. Pero, muy en el fondo, sabes que jamás podrás hacerle completamente feliz y que hay alguien, que, aunque no lo admita, realmente necesita de esa persona. Y eres consciente de que esa persona le necesita también. Es decir, le quieres demasiado como para dejarle ir, pero entiendes que si no lo haces, ese alguien que podría hacerlo el doble de feliz que tú si lo intentara no tendría la chance de lograrlo. ¿Qué harías?—

—C-cielos, realmente no lo sé. Creo que, dejando lo lastimado que me sentiría de lado, le dejaría partir. No lo sé, se supone que el amor es un acto de generosidad, y eso incluye pensar en el otro sin ser egoísta. Y si no es así, entonces no le amas, sólo le quieres.—

—¿No es lo mismo?—

—No según como yo lo entiendo. Querer es desear poseer a alguien, ser su dueño y necesitar desesperadamente que te corresponda. Amar es pensar en los sentimientos del otro, buscar su felicidad y tratar de hacerle sufrir lo menos posible. Amar no tiene por qué causar sufrimiento, porque sabes que no eres dueño de nada, querer sí.—

—Vaya, qué profundo...—

Butters sonrió.

—Oye...—dijo Kenny.

—¿Sí?—

—Tú... ¿tú quieres a Cartman?—

—¿Eh? N-no, claro que no...—

—¿Lo amas?—

—Yo... Bueno... Em... Verás, lo que pasa es que... ¿R-realmente se nota t-tanto?—se sonrojó.

—Sí. A decir verdad, sí.—sonrió. Hubo una pausa.—No quisiera causarte dolor ahora, pero... ¿crees que él...? Bueno, imagino que ya sabes.—

—N-no lo creo... Estoy seguro.—

—Yo también, el culón no puede con los celos, casi me orino encima de la risa cuando estuvo a punto de golpearme por decir que...—

—K-Kenny, las cosas son más grandes de lo que piensas... Cuando consume, él... Ve cosas.—

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?—

—A Kyle. Al principio no me di cuenta, pero es demasiado obvio, aunque cuando sale de ese estado lo niega. Me cuesta horrores hacerlo ver que son solo alucinaciones.—

—Oh mierda, es más grave de lo que creí...—

—S-sí...—

—Butters, ¿estás bien?—

—E-es muy difícil, Kenny, de verdad que lo es. Yo siempre hago lo que dice y lo ayudo, pero él nunca supo ver todo eso...—

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues así?—

—Necesita un amigo, más que nunca. Se siente terriblemente solo, aunque lo niegue. Y, como te dije, amar es dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Amar es tratar de que la otra persona sea feliz, aunque tengas que hacer, escuchar o ver cosas que te hagan sentir mal.—

—Tienes mucha razón.—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Kenny?—

—Sólo estaba pensando... yo no quiero a Kyle, es mucho más que eso. Jamás estuve tan en serio con una persona. Lo amo y... y voy a dejarlo ir. Voy a liberarlo.—sonrió algo triste.—Quiero que sea totalmente feliz, y a mi lado no puede... no conmigo.—

—Entonces, ¿vas a dejarlo?—

—Voy a esperar un tiempo, y trataré de no hacerlo sentir como si hubiese hecho algo mal.—

—Estoy orgulloso, de verdad.—

—Tengo que irme, debo acompañarlo al ultrasonido...—antes de irse, le dio un abrazo rápido a Butters—Gracias, lo digo en serio. Muchísimas gracias.—

* * *

Ya en el hospital y con su novio a su lado, Kyle se preparaba para ver a su bebé muerto de nervios. No sabía por qué se ponía así, todo iba bien, como siempre.

—Bueno Kyle, ahora, si el bebé no está de espaldas, vas a saber su sexo.—le sonrió la doctora.—Tú tranquilo, todo parece estar en orden hasta ahora.—

La pantalla frente a ellos se encendió, y allí estaba. Ya empezaba a tomar forma y, dada su posición, era más que obvio lo que era y no cabía ninguna duda.

—Kyle, estás esperando a una hermosa y saludable niñita.—le dijo la mujer felizmente.

—No puedo creerlo, es lo que siempre había soñado...—se llevó las manos a la boca el pelirrojo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, de verdad.—sonrió Kenny, besándole la frente.—Bueno, ya puedes ir pensando nombres entonces, ¿no?—

—No necesito pensar nada.—declaró alegremente el chico.—Todo ya está completamente decidido.—

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué nombre le pondrás, Ky?—inquirió curioso.

—Siempre me ha gustado muchísimo el nombre Rachel... definitivamente se llamará así.—le miró—¿Te gusta como suena?—

—"Rachel"...Dios, me encanta. Es un nombre precioso.—concluyó dándole un beso.

* * *

**Cartman y sus poderes para predecir el futuro (?) Sé que el capítulo no es realmente la gran cosa, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Hasta que me sienta inspirada de nuevo ^_^**

**Pd:Déjenme reviews, sé que nunca contesto, pero les aseguro que leo absolutamente todo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada, feliz año nuevo!:D Bueno, creo que una de las razones por las que actualizo tan rápido, es que no veía la hora de llegar a escribir este capítulo. Creo que toda la idea general del fic nació a partir de que quería que se dieran las situaciones que se darán en este capítulo, aunque seguramente no será la gran cosa. En fin, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Era de noche y Kyle se encontraba alistándose para dormir, cuando, de repente, sonó su celular.

—¿Diga?—atendió el aparato.

—K-Kyle, soy yo, Butters.—contestó una voz nerviosa al otro lado.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?—

—N-necesito que vengas, por favor. Eric no está bien.—

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con que no está bien?—

—S-se le fue la mano. No puedo explicarte ahora, sólo ven, por favor. Te necesita.—

—Está bien, voy para allá.—cortó.

Dejando atrás el hecho de que ya estaba casi listo para acostarse, decidió volver a cambiarse e ir a ver qué le pasaba. No entendía muy bien que quiso decir Butters con "Se le fue la mano", pero se hacía una idea.

—¿A dónde vas, Kyle?—dijo Kenny mirándolo.—¿Quién te llamó?—

—Butters...—

—¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?—

—Que debía ir a casa de Cartman. Dice que él no está bien y no me explicó nada, simplemente me pidió que fuera.—

—¿Vas a ir?—

—Tengo qué, sonó como algo grave.—

—Está bien. ¿No quieres que te lleve?—

—No, gracias. Trataré de volver pronto.—

Terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y abrocharse el pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes besar a Kenny en la mejilla. El rubio sonrió, preguntándose cuantos besos más dejaría pasar antes de terminar con todo.

* * *

Kyle suspiró y tocó el timbre. No pasaron ni 20 segundos antes de que Butters le abriera con desesperación y lo abrazara.

—¡M-muchas gracias por venir, Kyle! Yo... yo... ¡No sabía qué hacer!—dijo llorando.

—¿Qué pasa con Cartman?—preguntó algo asustado.

—Se pasó, K-kyle, se pasó de verdad...—

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué estás hablando?—

—Heroína, Kyle. De eso estoy hablando.—

—¿Sobredosis?—

Los ojos de Butters volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y volvió a aferrarse al judío.

—Mierda, yo...—empezó a decir Kyle.

—Tienes que ayudarlo, por favor.—

—Lo siento, no veo cómo podría...—

—No sé a quien más recurrir. No puedo llamar al hospital, sabrán que se droga y que su madre se fue, y servicios sociales se lo llevará.—

—Pero es que yo no tengo idea de primeros auxilios, además, todo el mundo sabe que con las sobredosis lo único que se puede hacer es llamar al 911.—

—Kyle, p-por favor, sólo... quédate con él.—

—Vale. ¿Dónde está?—

—Arriba. En su cuarto.—

Kyle entró y subió las escaleras prácticamente volando. Abrió la puerta despacio y no podía ver casi nada por la poca luz que había en el dormitorio. Dirigió su mano al interruptor pero Butters lo detuvo, diciéndole que Cartman le había pedido que le dejase a oscuras. El rubio se fue pidiéndole que tratara de ser lo más suave y lo menos violento posible para hablar, y Kyle se adentró en la habitación. De repente, notó que había pisado algo, aparentemente de vidrio. Levantó el pie para ver la zuela de su zapato y se dio cuenta de que, sin querer y por la poca visibilidad, había pisado una jeringa que se encontraba en el suelo. No se había fijado, pero habían muchas jeringas más regadas por el piso. "Mierda", pensó. Entonces, vio a Cartman acostado en su cama. Definitivamente no estaba bien. Estaba demasiado pálido, respiraba muy pausadamente y tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse lentamente, sentarse en la cama y ver qué tan grave era.

—Déjame, judío.—habló con dificultad.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerte esto?—susurró devastado.

—B-Butters dice que no eres real...—

—¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres?—

—Dice que sólo estoy alucinando...Tú no estás aquí.—

—No te entiendo, Cartman.—

—No puedes hacer eso, no tienes derecho. Siempre haces eso de meterte en mi cabeza cuando me inyecto estas mierdas, me haces creer que estás aquí y...—tomó aire—Y en realidad estás con Kenny. Vete a la mierda, estoy harto de esto, deja en paz a mi cerebro. Lo estás destrozando, judío estúpido.—

—Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que te está pasando... pero... Aún así lo siento mucho y quiero que te mejores.—suspiró—No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero quiero ayudarte.—

—Pasa que estoy muriendo, Kahl.—

—No, eso no es cierto.—

—Pero estoy solo.—

—No lo estás. Yo te quiero...—

—¿Eh?—estaba bastante somnoliento por el efecto de la droga, pero cuando escuchó eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Sé que me odias, y que nunca nos llevamos bien ni nos entendemos en nada, pero yo te quiero mucho.—

Se sonrieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Entonces, Cartman empezó a hiperventilarse y a susurrar "No me obligues a irme". **(N/A:Los que hayan visto la muerte de MI Vincent en "Bones" sabrán a que viene eso :'c)**

—¿Con quién hablas?—preguntó Kyle.—Cartman, por favor, trata de respirar despacio.—

—¡No me quiero ir! ¡No me quiero ir!—

—Tranquilo. Inhala y exhala.—

—¡Me quiero quedar con mi judío!—

—¿Qué?—

—¡No quiero morir!—

—Cálmate, no vas a morir. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, me quedaré contigo. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.—le abrazó.

Fue muy extraño la manera en la que el castaño se calmó casi al instante en el que Kyle le envolvió con sus brazos. A pesar de que se sentía tremendamente débil y estaba bastante desorientado, aprovechó la cercanía para poner una mano sobre su vientre.

—Empieza a notarse un poco.—dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé.—sonrió al ver que las cosas se habían calmado un poco.

—Seguro será muy bonita, Kahl.—

—Gra... Espera, ¿cómo sabes que será una niña?—

—¿No me lo habías dicho?—

—No.—

—Supongo que sólo lo adiviné.—rió.—Muchas gracias por venir.—

—Ni lo menciones, me asustaste mucho, culón.—

—¿De verdad?—

—Sí. No vuelvas a consumir esas porquerías, por favor. Casi te mueres.—

—Lo siento, pero no podré salir de esto.—

—Sí que podrás. Yo te voy a ayudar. Además, Butters y Kenny también quieren que sacarte adelante.—

Hubo un silencio, pero no fue uno incómodo. Fue un silencio... raro.

—Oye, Kahl.—

—Dime.—

—Realmente debo estar muy drogado porque...—

—Porque...—

—Porque en verdad tengo ganas de besarte.—

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! okno ._. Dios, fue tan orgásmico finalmente escribir este capítulo :') Sé que no quedó muy bien, pero les juro que se vio genial en mi cabeza (?) En fin, espero que les guste. Besos y feliz año :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo sé, soy una guarra por como los dejé en el último capítulo, pero aquí estoy lo antes posible para sacarlos de la intriga que seguramente les quitó el sueño (?) Ah re que no xD! Como sea, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron más de lo que lo hicieron cuando recibió la noticia de su embarazo, y el sobresalto fue tan grande que se cayó de la cama. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto. Posiblemente Cartman ni siquiera entendía la gravedad del comentario que acababa de hacer debido al efecto de la droga, pero Kyle estaba francamente traumatizado.

—¿Qué crees que dices? Yo... Tú... Nosotros... ¡No, Cartman! D-De verdad tienes que dejar esas mierdas, porque, me cago en todo, eso... ¡Eso no tiene sentido! E-es decir, se supone que me odias, y... y yo tam... ¡Deja de meterte cosas raras, culón! Carajo, ¿cómo se te ocu... Bueno, tal vez no sea algo tan horrible, pero no podemos. Kenny... yo lo... Vale, que tal vez ni siquiera te acuerdes de esto mañana pero... tal vez podamos... Está bien, yo...—dejó de tartamudear y caminar nervioso cuando escucho unos ronquidos. Volvió a mirar hacia la cama y se dio cuenta de que Cartman se había quedado dormido, y probablemente no llegó a escuchar ni la mitad del discurso.

Kyle estaba demasiado cansado y era muy tarde para irse a casa sin correr riesgos, así que decidió quedarse a dormir allí sin ser invitado. Como era consciente de que no podía dejar a su amigo solo después de una sobredosis, se acomodó en la cama junto a él. Nadie en su sano juicio se acostaría al lado de su peor enemigo, que acababa de decirle que tenía ganas de besarle, pero las ganas de dormir le superaban a tal punto que no le importaba, sólo quería una cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kyle fue el primero en despertarse. Era bastante temprano y era fin de semana. Como es normal cuando alguien recién se despierta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba, y cuando sintió algo cálido contra sus espaldas pensó que era Kenny. Pero, a medida que iba abriendo los ojos y despabilándose, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la casa de su novio. Se giró algo asustado, y se encontró con Cartman durmiendo junto a él. Entonces fue cuando comprendió todo, cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche. Y, ni bien el recuerdo de su amigo al borde de la muerte apareció en su mente, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se trataba de una de esas angustias repentinas e inexplicables... bueno, tal vez no tan inexplicables. Pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, el castaño estaba teniendo un sueño muy feliz. Se reía muchísimo, y cada tanto se movía un poco. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos durante los que Kyle no pudo dejar de mirarle por alguna razón, su expresión cambió bruscamente. Comenzó a ponerse inquieto y a balbucear cosas. Unos instantes después, ya estaba gritando. El pelirrojo sintió algo de pena al verlo así, pero no quería despertarlo aún con tal de alcanzar a oír y entender un poco más de lo que decía. Casi un minuto más tarde, logró comprender algo de lo que gritaba tan desperadamente. Un nombre. Rachel.

—¡Rachel, ¿dónde carajo estás?! ¡Esto no es gracioso, vuelve aquí!—llamaba en su sueño casi llorando—¡Por favor, aparece!—

Kyle no lo pensó más, no era tan sádico como para dejarlo seguir durmiendo si estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Así que llevó una mano a su hombro y empezó a sacudirlo suavemente.

—Cartman, despierta...—le susurró.

—Son las ocho de la mañana y es sábado, judío estúpido...—dijo abriendo los ojos.

—Qué simpático, así me agradeces que te desperté de una pesadilla.—

—¿Y qué coño haces en mi cama?—

—Me quedé a dormir aquí para cuidarte, idiota.—

—Aw, qué dulce, ¿por qué no me chupas las bolas, Kahl?—

—Me caes mejor drogado, al menos estando con un pie aquí y otro en el más allá eres un poco menos desagradable...—

—Vete a la mierda.—

—Como sea, ¿qué diablos estabas soñando?—

—¿A qué te refieres?—dijo visiblemente más nervioso, como si hubiese salido a la luz algo que prefería ocultar.

—En un momento estabas riendo y al siguiente estabas llamando desesperadamente a alguien, sonabas muy angustiado.—

—No sabes lo que dices.—

—Entonces explícame, ¿qué soñaste?—

—No te incumbe.—

—Vamos, no seas tan mal agradecido y cuéntame...—

—No.—

—Sí.—

—No.—

—No.—

—Sí.—

—¡Ja, caíste! Ahora dime.—

—¡Bueno, está bien, imbécil! Soñé que estaba en la playa y había muchísima gente, demasiada, cada vez habían más personas porque era un día muy caluroso. Y listo, eso es todo.—

—Entiendo... ¿Y quién es Rachel?—

—No sé de que hablas...—

—¿Alguna chica? ¿Tu novia?—

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DICES?! ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!—

—Vale, no te enojes tanto. Necesitas descansar.—dijo tomando su celular, que se encontraba en la mesa de luz—¿230 llamadas perdidas de Kenny? Oh, mierda, ni siquiera le avisé que me quedaría aquí.—

—Llámalo si quieres, no me importa.—

—Por supuesto que lo llamaré.—

Marcó el número y esperó. Bueno, decir que esperó es demasiado, porque ni bien terminó de sonar el primer tono (o la mitad de él), Kenny contestó.

—¡Kyle! Dios mío, estaba tan preocupado. Dime que estás bien, por favor.—

—Sí, lo estoy. Cartman tuvo una sobredosis así que decidí quedarme en su casa para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Perdón por no avisarte, lo olvidé.—

—Mierda, no te disculpes, me alegro de que haya sido de eso. Me moriría si te llegara a pasar algo malo.—

—Que dulce. Oye, ¿te molesta si paso todo el fin de semana aquí? Es que me tengo que asegurar de que el culón no vuelva a pasarse.—

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Pero, más tarde, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante, ¿te parece?—

—Seguro, luego te veo. Saludos.—

—Saludos.—colgó.

—¿Quién mierda te invitó a quedarte aquí todo el fin de semana?—le dijo Cartman, tratando de parecer indignado, aunque lo cierto era que le alegraba eso.

—Yo mismo. Además, no te hagas, ambos sabemos como te pusiste cuando decidí irme con Kenny.—

—Eso no es verdad, judío...—se sonrojó.

—Sí que lo es, culo gordo.—

—¡No soy gordo! En fin, voy al baño, así que mueve tu trasero de marica para que pueda salir de la puta cama.—

Kyle se puso de pie, dejando al castaño pasar. Mientras Cartman se dirigía a la puerta, él siguió estático en el lugar donde estaba, y sintió el impulso de decir algo.

—Oye, Cartman...—llamó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Kahl?—

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste anoche?—

—No mucho.—mintió, sí que se acordaba, pero prefirió fingir porque ya se imaginaba a donde iba la conversación.

—Es que... antes de dormirte dijiste algo que me sorprendió.—

—Ignora todas las pendejadas que digo estando drogado, no tienen sentido.—dijo con indiferencia abriendo la puerta.

—Osea que... ¿ya no tienes ganas de besarme?—tartamudeó sonrojándose sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

Cartman cerró la puerta de golpe, con una expresión de sorpresa digna de ser fotografiada. Se dio vuelta para mirar al judío.

—Tú... ¿Tú sí?—

* * *

**Soy una zorra, siempre los dejo en los momentos tensos xD! En fin, ya saben que me gusta actualizar rápido, así que no desesperen (?) Besos, y gracias por no aventarme tomates aún :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, estaba desesperada por continuar el fic, pero la verdad es que ahora ni siquiera sé como empezar el capítulo xD! Veamos que sale :3**

* * *

Kyle empezó a sentirse tremendamente nervioso. No esperaba que la respuesta fuera "¿Tú sí?", más bien creía que recibiría algo como "Estaba drogado, no sabía qué mierda decía". Pero la realidad era diferente, y ahora Cartman lo miraba como si esperara que le revelara los secretos del universo.

—Y-yo... ¡Por supuesto que no!—se apresuró a decir, sin siquiera saber si eso era totalmente cierto o no.

—Mientes.—sonrió cínicamente acercándose un poco.

—¡No miento! ¿Qué coño te hace pensar que yo querría besar a alguien como tú?—

—Lo mismo digo.—

—¡Anoche me dijiste que tenías ganas de besarme, idiota!—

—Dije eso con dos latas de cerveza y una sobredosis de heroína encima. Si tú quisiste creer que estaba siendo sincero, pues ese es tu puto problema. Que estés convirtiendo a todos nuestros amigos en maricas con tu magia judía, no significa que tenga efecto sobre todo el mundo.—

—¡Eres un imbécil! Definitivamente la única forma de que seas medianamente agradecido es drogándote hasta casi matarte. ¿Sabes qué? No me disculpo ni me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije, porque está claro que no tienes sentimientos después de todo.—

—Ya veo...—

—¿Qué quiere decir "Ya veo"?—

—Estás haciendo una montaña de todo esto porque te gusto.—

—No es verdad, yo amo a...—

—¿Cómo esperas que te crea eso si ni siquiera puedes decirlo por plena voluntad y sin que nadie te meta presión para hacerlo?—

—¡Lo estoy diciendo honestamente!—

—Guarda esos cuentos para los idiotas que los crean, judío.—

Algo se quebró dentro de Kyle sin previo aviso. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero, joder, sí que dolía.

—Si me gustaras, ¿a caso importaría?—dijo mirando al suelo a punto de llorar—Me odias, siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar. Desvalorizas todo lo que hago o digo porque soy judío y homosexual. ¿Valdría la pena que me gustes si el sentimiento estaría lo más lejos posible de ser recíproco?—

Hubo una pausa. No querían hacer contacto visual, así que no despejaban los ojos del piso.

—Lo es.—susurró Cartman tratando de sonreír un poco.

—¿Eh?—levantó la vista.

—Es recíproco, Kahl.—

—Sabes que no soporto tus bromas.—

—No es una broma.—

—Es pésima.—

—Que no es una broma.—

—Basta, no voy a caer. Este es un plan para hacerme quedar como estúpido, pero no te la voy a poner tan fácil, no soy tan ingenuo.—

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, no te atrevas a volver a decir que yo soy el insensible!—gritó.—Y para que lo sepas, Rachel no es mi novia ni nada, ¡es tu hija!—

—¿Qué?—

—Hace un montón de infernales noches que estoy soñando que somos adultos, estamos casados y esa mini-judía de mierda me llama "papá". Anoche estábamos en la playa, había mucha gente y ella se perdía, por eso la llamaba y me ponía así. Ahora, dime que estoy jodiendo ¡Dímelo!—

—Carajo...—

—No soy tan marica como tú, pero eso no significa que no me gustes, judío pendejo.—

Kyle no pudo contenerse más, así que se abrazó a Cartman y empezó a llorar. Enterraba la cabeza en su pecho para que no le viera en ese estado tan deprimente y vulnerable. Era extraño cómo jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía, pero de un momento a otro y con sólo saber que él también le quería, sintió como si algo se destapara en su interior y cosas que había estado conteniendo a base de un enorme auto-engaño quisieran salir a la superficie. Se quedaron así por dos minutos, ninguno habló, habían tantas cosas que decir que no les salía decirse nada. Finalmente se separaron.

—Kahl, tranquilo...—le secó las lagrimas.—Me estás haciendo ver como maricón tratando de consolarte.—sonrió.

—¡Perdón!—volvió a quebrarse y a abrazarlo como antes.—Soy una mierda por todas las cosas horribles que dije.—

—Las merecía.—

—¡No, no es cierto!—

—Unos días dejándote quedarte en mi casa no compensan años de ser un bastardo.—

—Cállate, gordo idiota, deja de excusarme.—

—Lo siento.—

—¡No te disculpes, me haces sentir peor!—

—Entonces dime que quieres.—

Se separó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos y susurró, casi inaudiblemente, una sola palabra. _"Bésame"_. El castaño no demoró en obedecer, tomándole por las mejillas para acercarle y poder tener mejor acceso a su boca. Fue corto, pero increíble. Como si en ese beso se hubiesen descargado años de tensión y sentimientos que ni siquiera se encontraban en sus subconscientes, pero en algún lugar estaban. Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Ella en verdad se llama Rachel.—dijo el pelirrojo, tocándose el vientre, pero no tardó ni tres segundos en, con su otra mano, llevar la de Cartman hacia el mismo lugar.

—¿Y ahora?—susurró frotando suavemente la panza.

—Voy a ver a Kenny hoy y... a decirle que se acabó.—

—¿Eso significa que...—

—Si no te importa, quiero volver. Y la verdad es que no quiero forzarte a hacerte cargo de cosas que no te corresponden pero... Rachel va a necesitar un papá, ¿sabes? Y me imagino que si, aparentemente, no eras tan malo en tus sueños, no serás tan malo en la vida real.—

—Te... Te...—trató de decir abrazándolo de golpe.

—Yo también.—sonrió, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

* * *

**Ese incómodo momento en el que tratas de hacer un capítulo ligeramente tierno y termina siendo una cosa cursi y totalmente fuera de los personajes. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta pronto.**

**Pd. Pobre Kenny, él se siente todo maduro y liberador con el asunto de que va a renunciar a Kyle y Kyle ya decidió cortarlo por su cuenta x3!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mierda, mierda, mierda, estaba terminando de escribir el capítulo y cerré la ventana sin guardar por accidente porque soy así de inteligente. Aún así, espero que les guste.**

Kyle y Kenny habían acordado verse en el parque. Ambos estaban tremendamente nerviosos, y dada la naturaleza de lo que debían decirse, ni siquiera se saludaron con un beso.

—Kenny, tengo que decirte algo.—empezó el pelirrojo.

—Yo también.—contestó tristemente.

—Tú primero.—

—Vale...—suspiró—Mira, Ky, yo creo que... se acabó.—

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?—trató de disimular la tranquilidad que eso le generaba.

—Lo siento, yo te amo y lo sabes pero, estuve pensando y, creo que hay alguien que te necesita mucho más que yo.—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Vas a pensar que estoy loco. Creo que Cartman te quiere.—

—Debo admitir que eso me tranquiliza...—

—¿E-eh?—

—Lo que yo quería decirte es que... Cartman y yo... nosotros... ya sabes.—

—Oh, ya veo.—

—Realmente no sé cómo pasó, pero...—

—No tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie. De hecho, me alegra que al final las cosas no se hayan complicado tanto como pensaba. Me refiero a que pensé que, aunque te dejara, les costaría siglos a ti y al culón reconocer que se gustan.—rió un poco.—Todo se solucionará ahora, eso es genial.—

—Oye, realmente no quiero que te sientas mal. A veces las personas simplemente no están hechas para estar juntas, simplemente eso.—

—Descuida, tienes razón.—sonrió—Quiero que sean muy felices juntos.—

—Gracias.—hizo una pausa—Deberías seguir buscando al indicado, mereces que te amen.—

—Sí, lo haré.—

—Tengo que irme ahora... Lo siento muchísimo.—

—No lo sientas, confundirse no es ilegal.—volvió a abrazarle—Nos vemos luego.—

—Sí, hasta pronto.—

Poco rato después, Kenny y Butters se encontraban sentados juntos en una banca. Ambos parecían demasiado tristes, aunque trataban de sentirse bien.

—Somos un chiste, de verdad, esto es patético.—se rió Kenny.

—Tienes razón...—

—Pero, hice lo correcto, ¿no es así?—

—Claro que sí.—

—Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?—

—No lo sé, yo también estoy así.—

—Lo superarás, confía en mí.—

—Lo mismo digo.—

—¿Sabes? Nunca me había fijado, pero...—

—¿Qué?—

—Tienes unos muy bonitos ojos, Butters.—**(N/A:Dos siglos después, la escritora decide poner Bunny 7w7)**

**—**Eh... Gracias, supongo.—se sonrojó—T-tú... T-también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.—

—¿De verdad?—

—S-sí, son muy grandes y azules... M-me gustan. Siempre me gustaron más los ojos azules que los marrones.—

—Y a mí siempre me gustaron más los ojos azules que los verdes.—confesó.—Ahora que lo pienso, no sé que vi en Kyle.—

—Bueno, creo que yo tampoco sé muy bien qué vi en Eric... L-lo quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo, pero... estoy empezando a pensar que es eso, un amigo.—

—Te entiendo. Comienzo a creer lo mismo de Kyle.—

Entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué, Butters se inclinó un poco hacia Kenny y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

—¿A qué vino eso?—le preguntó.

—N-no lo sé, simplemente quise hacerlo...—bajó la mirada—L-lo siento.—

—No lo sientas.—**(N/A: No están teniendo un deja-vú, yo estoy repitiendo frases. Se nota mi falta de inspiración)**

—¿Q-qué?—

—Hablas como si eso me hubiese molestado, pero no fue así.—

—¿N-no fue así?—

—No... Deberías disculparte por no haberme besado en los labios.—

—P-pero, Kenny, hace un rato estabas triste por tener que romper con Kyle.—

—Sí, pero...—

—Nada. Lo amas, no se deja de amar en unos minutos.—

—Kyle no me quiere.—

—Es que...—

—Cartman no te quiere.—

—Lo sé...—su voz se quebró un poco.

—Se quieren entre ellos. Por más que los queramos, no nos quieren.—

—Tienes razón.—

—Entonces, ¿qué nos detiene?—

—Que si lo amas tanto como dijiste no vas a superarlo por arte de magia. Y si no lo amas tanto como dijiste, vas a demostrar que eres el pervertido que sólo actúa esperando tener sexo como todo el mundo piensa...—

—¿Qué debo sentir para poder besarte?—

—En este momento, nada. N-no quiero que me beses... No aún.—

—Esperaré.—

—También yo.—suspiró—Nos esperaremos.—

**Awwwwww. En el próximo cap les prometo su merecido Kyman. Perdón por la demora, no estoy pasando por un buen momento familiar. Saludos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola! Creo que ahora no me he retrasado tanto x3! Bleh, vamos al grano. Que disfruten el capítulo ^_^**

* * *

Cartman no podía apartar su cabeza del inodoro, porque una vez que empezó a vomitar no logró detenerse un segundo. Kyle estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado, acariciándole la espalda con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Por qué mierda no puedo parar de vomitar?—se quejó el castaño.

—Abstinencia. Tu cuerpo está intentando eliminar la heroína de tu sistema.—

—¿Cuántos días más seguiré así?—

—Lo usual son tres o cuatro días. Además estarás muy cansado y tendrás dolor muscular.—

—No sabía que esas porquerías me romperían las bolas incluso después de dejarlas.—

—Las drogas no son un juego, Cartman. No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en esas cosas.—

—No lo haré.—

—¿Prometido?—

—No empieces con mariconadas, Kahl.—

—Lo siento.—hizo una pausa—¿Terminaste?—

—Eso creo.—sacó la cabeza del inodoro y se dio vuelta para quedar sentado cara a cara con Kyle.

—Yo...yo...—intentó decir, pero no pudo evitar romper en llanto e inclinarse enterrando la cara en el pecho de su novio—¡Todo fue mi culpa!—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Cuando yo vivía aquí... Tú... Tú no te drogabas, ni bebías, ni pagabas por sexo. Me fui y empezaste a destrozarte la vida. Si te hubiese hecho caso cuando me pediste que me quedara ahora todo estaría bien y... y tal vez... Y tal vez las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles para los dos y no hubiésemos perdido tanto tiempo.—

—No fue tanto tiempo solo un mes y medio.—

—Pero es que... yo...—

—Todo está bien, Kahl.—

—¡No, no está bien! Mírate, estás luchando con la abstinencia por mi jodida culpa.—

—No es tu culpa.—

—Sí lo es.—

—Si realmente fuera tu culpa, ¿no crees que ahora mismo estaría tratando de hacerte sentir mal por eso?—

—Bueno... Creo que tienes razón.—

—Siempre tengo razón, judío.—se rió y se levantó del suelo—Ahora vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre.—

—Hace menos de dos minutos estuviste a punto de vomitar tu propio estómago, ¿cómo puedes tener hambre?—

—No lo sé, hazme un sándwich.—le extendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No voy a hacerte ningún sándwich.—

—¿Así es como me compensas el haber hecho que me metiera en las drogas?—

—¡No jodas con eso, culón! No vas a hacerme sentir mal.—

—Sólo hazme el sándwich. Tienes que empezar a practicar para ser una buena esposa.—

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no voy a ser la esposa de nadie!—

—Claro que sí.—

—¡No soy una mujer!—

—¿Entonces por qué coño estás embarazado, puta judía?—

—¡Soy un hombre igual que tú!—

—A mí no me gusta que me den por el culo.—

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!—

—Joder, deja de gritar. Ni siquiera parece importarte que haya dicho, indirectamente, que espero que nos casemos algún día...—

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?—

—Bueno, no podrías ser mi esposa sin que nos casemos.—

—Tú... ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?—

—Dah, claro que sí, que lento eres... Pero eso sería dentro de unos años, no empieces a probarte vestidos de novia desde ahora.—

—¿Lo dices en serio?—dijo con brillo en los ojos, sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que Cartman quería que usara un vestido.

—Mierda, ¿cuánto más vas a seguir así?—

—Yo... Yo jamás pensé que... que tú...—

—¿Que te amara tanto?—

—¿Me amas?—

—Kahl, estoy tratando de dejar las drogas, pero si tú comienzas a usarlas me lo pondrás más difícil...—

—No estoy drogado, es sólo que...—

—Mira, no soy demostrativo, y jamás lo seré. Digo, no esperes cosas como ramos de flores y chocolates en san valentín o que esté todo el tiempo sobre ti dándote abrazos y diciendo mariconadas. Ya sabes que no soporto esas cosas y eso nunca cambiará. Pero, más allá de eso... Yo te... Te... Lo contrario a odiarse, ¿entiendes?—

—¡Me haces tan feliz, culo gordo!—dijo abrazándolo.

—No soy gordo, soy...—

—Sí, lo sé, eres de huesos anchos. Lo siento.—sonrió sin soltarlo.

—Judío, estás asfixiándome.—musitó quedándose sin aire.

—Perdón.—le soltó rápidamente—Y... ¿cómo quieres ese sándwich?—

—Sólo asegúrate de ponerle mucho jamón y tocino...—rió burlonamente.

—Idiota.—respondió, sonando menos enojado de lo que hubiese querido.

Tal vez, porque no estaba enojado en lo absoluto. Más bien se sentía extremadamente pleno, y ni siquiera se molestó en intentar disimularlo.

* * *

**Bueno, el capítulo quedó muy tonto, es que quería momentos akskaskdakdk entre estos dos y no pude evitar escribir esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, en lo posible, unos cuantos ovarios haya colapsado de feels (?) Besos :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, señoras y señores, estoy aquí actualizando nuevamente. Espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

* * *

El fin de semana pasó rápido, era momento de regresar a la escuela y, como era de esperarse, Cartman evitaba a toda costa que la gente supiera que estaba con Kyle. Bueno, eso tampoco significaba algún problema, después de todo, ni siquiera en privado se comportaba demasiado cariñoso con él. Se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos, el castaño miraba hacia todas direcciones, a todo el mundo, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien sospechara.

—Eric, ¿hiciste la tarea de his...—empezó a decir Kyle.

—¡¿Qué coño dices?!—interrumpió Cartman.

—¿Entonces no? ¡Necesitas mejorar tus calificaciones!—

—No me refiero a eso, judío estúpido. Nunca, y escúchame bien, NUNCA te atrevas a volver a llamarme así.—

—¿Cómo? ¿Eric?—

—¡Deja de decirlo!—se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que...—

—Pensaste mal. Si crees que el hecho de que haya aceptado que me convertiste en un marica te da el derecho a llamarme por mi primer nombre, estás jodidamente equivocado, Kahl.—

—Oh, ya entiendo.—sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué carajo es lo que entiendes?—

—Te pone nervioso que te llame así.—

—No sé de que hablas.—

—¿Te da vergüenza?—

—Cierra la puta boca.—

—Estás rojo.—

—¡Kahl, basta! ¡No es divertido!—

—Lo siento, Eric.—

—¡Que dejes de decirlo, imbécil! O sino tu embarazo me chupará las bolas y te golpearé hasta matarte.—

—Así no es como le hablas a tu...—

Al ver que la gente comenzaba a darse vuelta para mirarlos, Cartman tomó a Kyle por el cuello de su abrigo y lo despegó del suelo para que quedara a su altura.

—No-lo-digas, Kahl.—amenazó lentamente.

—Está bien... Eric.—respondió cínico.

—¡Deja de llamarme así, pedazo de mierda!—levantó el puño, pero, no pudo golpearlo.

—Bájame, por favor.—murmuró, ahora sí tenía miedo.

—Perdóname.—susurró, esperando que nadie lo escuchara, y le soltó.

—¡Eres un idiota, Cartman! Siempre tienes que hacer una montaña de las cosas más tontas, y no te importa si me lastimas.—dijo, tratando de contener el llanto, y salió corriendo.

Cartman quería seguirlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía, pero no podía hacer eso. No era su estilo. No con media escuela mirándole, esperando expectante que diera un paso en falso y dejara en evidencia que era lo que siempre había usado como insulto, para poder reírse de él. Simplemente le miró unos segundos hasta perderle de vista, y se dispuso a sacar algunos libros de su casillero, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día. Durante las clases, se sentaron en lugares distintos, como solían hacer. Cada tanto se miraban de reojo, esperando que el otro no se diera cuenta. Así transcurrió la mañana, hasta que la campana de salida de la última hora de clase sonó, y todos los alumnos salieron. Kyle no sabía qué hacer, estaba caminando a través del patio de la escuela para abandonar el lugar, sin tener idea de si sería correcto ir a la casa de Cartman después de lo que pasó. Mantenía la mirada baja, contemplando sus propios pies moviéndose sobre el césped. De repente, una voz a sus espaldas le llamó. La voz que menos le hubiese gustado escuchar en ese momento.

—Debo felicitarte por ese numerito en el pasillo, Kyle. Fue muy divertido.—se burlaba Wendy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Trató de ignorarla. No estaba de humor para que se riera de él como siempre lo hacía. Además, todo el mundo ya se había ido, no había nadie cerca y Wendy se había vuelto considerablemente fuerte con el paso de los años. Sí, tenía miedo de ser golpeado por una chica, por patético que eso sonara.

—Lo sé todo.—afirmó orgullosa, sabiendo que Kyle no podría evitar girarse aterradamente al oír esas palabras—Son tan obvios.—

—¿Q-qué es lo que sabes?—tartamudeó.

—Empecé a sospechar cuando lo llamaste por su primer nombre. Pero para cuando empezó a sonrojarse y tú estuviste a punto de decir algo antes de que casi te golpeara, ya no me quedaba ninguna duda.—

—Tú... ¿Tú estabas ahí?—

—Sip. En ese momento realmente deseé tener palomitas de maíz a mano. Fue todo tan entretenido.—dijo enredando su dedo índice en uno de los mechones de su cabello—Es una pena que aparentemente el sentimiento no sea lo suficientemente mutuo como para que no se avergüence de ti.—

—¿Por qué haces esto, Wendy? Yo nunca te he hecho nada.—

—No seas hipócrita, Kyle. Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste. Stan y yo eramos felices juntos, pero tú comenzaste a meterle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, hasta que finalmente, lo convenciste.—comenzó a acercársele lentamente.

—Su relación era enfermiza, rompían todo el tiempo. Nunca se amaron realmente.—dijo retrocediendo, hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes de la escuela. Habían arbustos al rededor de ellos que, aunque hubiese habido más gente cerca, no les habrían visto.

—Cierra la boca, estábamos bien hasta que lo convertiste en marica. Pero la vida te ha dado una lección...—llevó una mano hacia el abultado vientre y lo acarició un poco—¿No es así, pequeña?—

—No la toques.—

—Arruinaste la vida de tu madre, ¿lo sabes? Nadie te buscó, y nadie te quiere. Habrías sido abortada si te hubiesen detectado antes de que tuvieras tres meses. Eres sólo un error.—siguió hablándole a la panza—Alguien debería hacerte... desaparecer.—

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. Wendy comenzó a flexionar un poco su rodilla izquierda, con una sonrisa asquerosamente malvada en el rostro. Kyle sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer, patear su barriga para generarle un aborto. Entró en pánico, comenzó hiperventilarse y lo único que atinó a hacer en cuestión de segundos fue tratar de cubrir su vientre lo más posible con sus manos cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Esperó, más asustado que nunca, pero la patada nunca llegó. En cambio escuchó a Wendy gritar, así que instintivamente abrió sus párpados, para ver como una mano aparecía entre los arbustos y la tomaba del cabello.

—¿C-Cartman?—dijo impactado.

El castaño, totalmente poseído por la rabia, agarró el cuello de Wendy, la elevó para dejarla contra la pared, y comenzó a estrangularla.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estabas a punto de hacer, pedazo de puta?—decía, enterrando cada vez más los dedos en su garganta.

—¡S-suéltame, bastardo!—trataba de soltarse.

—¿Soltarte? ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malvada?—

—¡¿Y t-tú?! N-nadie te quiere, hasta tu madre se hartó de ti.—cada vez se le dificultaba más hablar.

—¡Cartman, por favor, déjala ir!—gritó Kyle. Odiaba a Wendy por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero no quería que hubiese un homicidio.

—¡No, Kahl, va a morir en mis manos!—

—Por favor, yo también estoy enojado, pero esto no es la solución.—

—¡Iba a hacerles daño y va a querer intentarlo de nuevo!—

—¡Pero no puedes matarla! V-vas a ir a prisión...—

—¡No me importa!—

—Si tú vas a prisión, ¿cómo se supone que vas a protegernos?—

Cartman paró en seco, pero no liberó a Wendy, sólo se quedó congelado.

—¿Nos vas a dejar solos a Rachel y a mí? No nos hagas esto, por favor. Los dos te necesitamos mucho.—dijo Kyle, tomando el brazo de Cartman y, lentamente, tratando de retirarlo del agarre—Te necesito.—

Como si esas palabras hubiesen presionado alguna especie de botón dentro de él, soltó el cuello de Wendy, dejándola caer al suelo. La chica, aterrorizada, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar. Cartman miró a Kyle. Se veía tan asustado y vulnerable, casi a punto de llorar. En un movimiento prácticamente automático, cayó de rodillas frente al pelirrojo y se abrazó a su cintura, acurrucándose contra su vientre. No tardó en empezar a sollozar.

—Lo siento, Kahl. Perdóname.—murmuró—Perdónenme.—

—Shhh, todo está bien.—susurro sonriendo levemente y acariciándole el cabello—Estamos bien.—

—No, casi la perdemos.—

—Pero no fue así. Seguimos los tres juntos. No hace falta que llores.—

—Se supone que debía cuidar de ustedes.—

—Y lo haces muy bien. Nos salvaste.—

—No me avergüenzo de ti, Kahl. Es sólo que no sé cómo actuar, yo nunca...—

—Lo sé, te conozco perfectamente.—

—No, no me conoces. Yo no soy un monstruo como tú piensas, yo...—

—Sé que no eres un monstruo. Si no no me hubiese enamorado de ti.—le tomó las manos y le ayudó a volver a pararse—Vamos a casa y olvidemos esto, ¿de acuerdo?—

—De acuerdo.—trató de calmarse—Te...te...Lo opuesto a odiarse.—

—Yo también te "lo opuesto a odiarse", Cartman.—rió.

Posiblemente la "palabra con A" jamás saldría de la boca de Cartman, pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Con lo que hizo, ya había quedado más que demostrado todo lo que había que demostrar.

* * *

**¿Por qué soy tan jodidamente dramática? Me tomó dos horas escribir esta bazofia. Espero sus reviews, mis queridos muchachones. Saludos :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Si logro que me odien con este capítulo, entonces mi misión estará cumplida. Nada más.**

* * *

Eran casi las tres de la mañana, como ya había cedido a dejar de salir por las noches a buscar a su madre, Cartman dormía plácidamente, cuando sintió una mano tocarle el hombro.

—Cartman...—le llamaba Kyle—Ya viene.—

—¿Qué?—

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que su vientre parecía de nueve meses.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?—dijo asustado.

—Llévame al hospital.—se retorció por una contracción—Ya se rompió la fuente.—

Decidió que se preguntaría que demonios pasaba después. Se levantó de la cama al igual que Kyle, ambos se vistieron y salieron a la calle a buscar un taxi.

Al cabo de un rato, ya estaban en la sala de partos. Las enfermeras gritaban "¡Puja!" y todo era una conmoción. Cinco minutos más tarde, la partera gritó "Salió la cabeza". **(N/A:Sé que es muy grosero indagar en un tema así y no es el mejor momento, pero, siendo Kyle un hombre ¿le están sacando a su hija por el... Basta, soy un asco)**

**—**Vamos, Kyle. Ya falta poco, es sólo un esfuerzo más.—le animaba Cartman.

—¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho!—lloraba apretándole la mano.

—Lo sé pero tienes que... ¡Vas a quebrarme los dedos, judío! ¡Tranquilízate!—

—L-lo siento... es que... ¡AHHHH!—

Todo se volvió silencio. La partera sonrió y dijo "Ya está aquí". Acto seguido, tomó a la diminuta bebé, que no paraba de llorar y se la acercó a Kyle, que no dudó ni dos segundos en tomarla en brazos.

—Hola, preciosa.—le dijo.

La niña automáticamente paró de llorar cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, y se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En tan poco tiempo, pasó del llanto a la risa. Comenzó a agitar los brazos en dirección a Cartman y a balbucear alegremente.

—Sí, ese es tu papi. Es muy lindo, ¿no crees?—dijo Kyle tiernamente.

—C-cierra la boca, Kahl.—murmuró el castaño avergonzado.

—Sí, sí lo es. Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules igual que tú.—

Entonces, toda su felicidad se esfumó. Sus ojos eran color café. Pasmado, se dio vuelta para mirar hacia atrás y vio que, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba Stan. Sonreía y tenía un ramo de flores. Se acercó a ellos, dejó el ramo en un jarrón con agua en la mesa de luz y besó a Kyle en la mejilla.

—¿Qué mierda?—dijo Cartman.

—En verdad es adorable.—sonrió Stan mirando a Rachel—Creo que estoy enamorado.—

—Oye, se suponía que ya estabas enamorado de mí.—bromeó Kyle.

—Lo mismo digo, Kahl.—se quejó Cartman.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó Stan.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué hago aquí?—

—Bueno, la recepcionista me dijo que sólo los familiares podían pasar a la sala de partos.—

—¡Pero si yo soy su puto padre!—

—No, su padre soy yo. Ella es Rachel Marsh y es mi hija.—

—P-pero...—

—Stan tiene razón, Cartman. Sólo los familiares pueden pasar, será mejor que te vayas ahora o te sacarán.—interrumpió Kyle.

—¡Dijiste que yo sería su padre y que seríamos una familia, Kahl!—

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo diría tal cosa?—

—P-porque... Porque nos amamos.—protestó con un hilo de voz, ya estaba apunto de llorar.

—Ky, ¿de qué está hablando el gordo?—dijo Stan.

—No lo sé, supongo que realmente creyó ser su padre.—

—Claro, como si fueras a querer que alguien como él...—

—¡Cállate, hippie de mierda!—

La forma en que gritó hizo que Rachel se asustara y empezara a llorar. Una de las enfermeras le dijo que debía irse o tendrían que llamar a seguridad. Kyle puso a la bebé contra su pecho para intentar calmarla y miró a Cartman tremendamente enojado.

—Vete de una vez culón, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.—

—Pero, esto no tiene sentido. Yo soy...—

—¡Stan es su verdadero padre, y eso es algo que no podrás cambiar nunca! Ahora sal de aquí, no quiero volver a verte. Jamás compensarás todo lo que me has hecho en estos años. Te odio y me siento afortunado de que nunca serás el padre de mi hija.—

—Kahl...—

Hubiera comenzado a llorar, de no haber sido porque escuchó una voz viniendo desde la puerta. Una voz que lo llenó de rabia.

—¿Es ella? ¡Que bonita!**—**exclamó Wendy alegremente, acercándose a la cama.

—¡Aléjate!—gritó Cartman.

—¡Kyle ya te dijo que te fueras, idiota!—gritó Stan.

—P-pero... ¡No te acerques, puta!—

—¿Puedo cargarla?—le preguntó la chica a Kyle, y él asintió, dándole a la bebé—Oh, Dios mío, que guapa es.—

—Kahl, ¿te volviste loco? ¡Casi hace que la pierdas!—

—Cállate de una vez, culón. Quiero que te vayas.—le dijo el pelirrojo, enojado.

—Todos ustedes... Yo... ¿Qué mierda está pasando?—

—Oye, Kyle, si quieres puedo encargarme de llevarla a las incubadoras.—se ofreció Wendy.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias.—

—No es nada.—

Entonces, con Rachel en brazos, abandonó la habitación. Cartman no podía parar de gritar que no dejaran que se la llevase, que sería el peor error de la historia, pero nadie le hizo caso. En cambio, Kyle y Stan comenzaron a besarse. Al cabo de unos segundos, los guardias de seguridad del hospital estaban allí, y obligaron al castaño a dejar la sala de partos. Después, todo se tornó negro.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, su habitación de noche con Kyle a su lado mirándole con preocupación, le pareció el paraíso. Todo había sido un sueño. Al caer en la realidad, trató de regularizar su respiración, que se había acelerado a causa de la angustia. Se incorporó para sentarse.

—Shhh, tranquilo, sólo estabas teniendo una pesadilla.—trató de tranquilizarlo el chico que estaba a su lado, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Mierda, Kahl... Yo... Carajo.—se recostó contra él.

—Cálmate, todo está bien.—susurró besándole la frente.

—Vale, ya me calmé.—

—Espero que no te moleste que te haya despertado. Sé que no te gusta que te joda mientras duermes, pero lucías tan triste que no pude evitarlo.—

—No me molesta en lo absoluto. Te lo agradezco.—

—Oye, de verdad nunca te había visto así. ¿Quieres contarme tu sueño?—

—No. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Lo siento.—

—No hay problema, sólo te lo pregunté por las dudas de que eso te hiciera sentir mejor.—

Hubo un silencio, se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que Cartman decidió decir algo.

—Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, judío.—

—Yo también tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, culo gordo.—

—No soy gordo, soy fuertecito.—

—Ya sé, sólo estoy bromeando.—rió.—De cualquier forma me gusta como luces.—

—¿De verdad?—se sonrojó.

—Sí. Creo que eres lindo.—

—Yo también creo que eres lindo... para ser pelirrojo y judío.—

—Creo que eso es lo más agradable que me has dicho...—

—¿Eso? ¿Eso es lo más agradable que te he dicho?—

—Sip. Al menos que yo recuerde.—

—¿Y si te dijera que te amo mucho?—

—¿Disculpa?—

—Aquí es cuando dices "Oh cielos, Cartman, yo también te amo. Eres tan genial y tu pene es tan enorme".—

—No hay manera de que yo diga eso.—le besó la mejilla—Pero yo también te amo mucho. Ahora vamos a dormir, ¿está bien?—

—Está bien.—

Se acomodaron como solían hacerlo, abrazados, aunque posiblemente cambiarían de posición al cabo de unos cinco minutos para tener más comodidad. Segundos más tarde, Cartman volvió a hablar.

—Kahl, si Stan volviera o tratara de ponerse en contacto contigo, no me dejarías por volver con él, ¿verdad?—la respuesta nunca llegó—¿Kahl?—

Dirigió la vista hacia él y suspiró. Kyle ya se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de volver de la escuela, ambos estaban mirando televisión en el sofá.

—Voy a ver si el almuerzo está listo, vuelvo enseguida.—dijo Kyle, a medida que se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina.

En ese momento, el celular del pelirrojo sonó, le había llegado un mensaje. Él lo oyó, pero como estaba sacando la comida del horno no podía ir a leerlo, así que le pidió a Cartman que lo hiciera. El castaño tomó el aparato y leyó lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Un número desconocido. Cuando leyó el mensaje, se sorprendió como nunca.

_"Ky, soy yo, Stan. Espero no causarte problemas con este mensaje. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Tengo un nuevo celular, por eso el número es desconocido. Mis padres salieron, así que puedo estar tranquilo. Ojalá que las cosas hayan sido fáciles para ti, aunque sé que la situación es más que complicada. Si puedes, contesta o llámame, si tus padres están de acuerdo._ **(N/A: Stan se fue antes de que los padres de Kyle lo echaran, por eso es normal que él crea que sigue viviendo con ellos)**_ Te extraño mucho. Nunca olvides que los amo muchísimo, a ti y a nuestro bebé. Sé que, en caso de que no puedas responder, yo no te olvidaré nunca. Te quiero"_

Cartman entró en pánico. Trató de recordar lo que Kyle dijo cuando le preguntó si lo dejaría por volver con Stan, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca le contestó realmente.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó el judío desde la cocina.

—Era...—empezó a decir, a punto de contarle la verdad, pero se detuvo—Era de la compañía telefónica. Ya sabes, los típicos mensajes de concursos y promociones de la empresa.—

—Ah, ya veo. Son unos pesados.—

—Sí, lo sé.—rió nerviosamente.

Entonces, con todo su pesar al percatarse de que una vez más volvió a comportarse como el bastardo egoísta que Kyle se la había pasado odiando casi toda su vida, borró el mensaje, y dejó el celular donde estaba.

* * *

**Ustedes:¿Algún día vas a dejarlos ser felices sin que nadie ni nada les rompa las bolas amenazando con separarlos?**

**Yo:NUUUUUUNCA MUAJAJAJAJAJA (?)**

**No, en serio, soy una guarra. Quiero reviews :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**¿No llegaron a odiarme con el capítulo anterior? Bueno, eso se puede arreglar ahora 7w7 Que lo disfruten, muajajaja (?)**

* * *

Butters tocó el timbre de la casa de Kenny y esperó. Unos instantes más tarde la puerta se abrió y su amigo le sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Todo está bien?—preguntó preocupado.

—E-Eric me llamó hoy y... Y...—

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—

—Stan trató de ponerse en contacto con Kyle.—

—Mierda, ¿en serio?—

—Sí. Le mandó un mensaje a su celular, pero él no lo leyó.—

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo leyó?—

—Kyle estaba en la cocina, sacando algo del fuego, así que le pidió a Eric que lo viera. P-pero, le mintió diciéndole que era de la compañía telefónica y borró el mensaje.—

—Joder. Bueno, de cualquier manera puede decirle la verdad y Kyle puede llamar a Stan después...—

—No lo creo. Parece que cambió su celular, así que Kyle realmente no tiene su número. Y como Eric borró el mensaje lo perdió para siempre.—

—Se pasó esta vez. Pero, ¿por qué?—

—Bueno, según me contó, hace unas noches tuvo una pesadilla en la que Kyle lo dejaba por Stan cuando Rachel nacía, o algo así. Cuando se despertó, le preguntó a Kyle si realmente lo dejaría por él, pero se quedó dormido antes de contestarle. Eso lo dejó traumado, en cierto modo. Por eso no quiere que vuelva a contactarse con Stan.—

—Quién diría que el culón tiene sentimientos...—

—Y tú no escuchaste su voz cuando me llamó. Se oía casi aterrorizado. Dice que está muy nervioso y que no sabe que hacer, porque Kyle se comporta tan bien con él. Obviamente tienen sus peleas, pero aún así dice que es muy cariñoso y todo. En otras palabras, Kyle realmente empezó a confiar en Eric. Tiene miedo de contarle la verdad.—

—Es algo comprensible, supongo.—

—Le dije que debía aclarar las cosas, porque si seguía mintiendo terminaría destrozándose por dentro. Pero no sé si vaya a hacerlo.—

—Espero que todo salga bien.—

—Sí, yo también.—

* * *

Cartman estaba mirando televisión en el sofá con Kyle sentado sobre su regazo, recostándose contra él y a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Kahl...—le llamó, acariciándole un poco el vientre.

—¿Mhm?—contestó somnoliento.

—¿Tienes sueño?—

—Un poco.—

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?—

—No, aún no.—recargó la cabeza en su hombro—Me gusta estar así contigo.—

—A mí también.—le besó la frente—¿No quieres que apague la televisión?—

—No hace falta.—

—Pero, ¿el ruido no te molesta?—

—Realmente no.—

—Está bien. Pero si quieres que la apague o algo sólo tienes que avisarme.—

—Estás muy servicial y afectuoso últimamente...—sonrió.

—Heh, ¿de verdad?—comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Sí... Eric Theodore Cartman, más te vale decirme ahora mismo qué fue lo que hiciste.—su tono de voz cambió rápidamente, tornándose más fuerte y dominante.

—¿P-por qué supones que hice algo?—

—Porque no es normal. No me has llamado "judío" en demasiado tiempo. Algo hiciste y estás tratando de compensarlo siendo amable conmigo.—

—Si hubiese hecho algo ese no sería tu puto asunto.—

Kyle suspiró, no quería llegar a eso pero...

—Eric...—comenzó—Por favor. Si hay alguien en quien puedes confiar es en mí. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Soy la persona a la que más has jodido en tu vida y aún así te amo. Nada de lo que vayas a decirme ahora va a cambiar eso.—

—¿Lo dices en serio?—

—Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea.—

—¿Me amarás pase lo que pase? ¿Perdonarás cualquier cosa?—

—Sí. Anda, dime.—

—Está bien...—tomó aire—¿Recuerdas ese mensaje que te llegó ayer cuando estabas en la cocina?—

—Eso creo...—

—Bueno, te dije que era de la compañía telefónica, pero... No era cierto.—

—¿No? ¿Y de quién era?—

—De Stan...—dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿S-Stan?—

—Sí. No te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que fueras a querer dejarme por él...—

—¿A caso eres tonto? Te amo, ¿cuántas putas veces tengo que decirlo para que me creas?—

—No pensé en ese momento. Yo...—

—¿Qué decía el mensaje?—

—Que esperaba que estuvieras bien, que siempre lo recordaras y... Que los amaba mucho.—

—Oh, Dios mío...—realmente no sabía como continuar la oración—B-bueno, puedo... Puedo llamarlo, ¿no? T-todo está bien...—

—En realidad, no puedes... Tiene un nuevo celular, por lo tanto un nuevo número, y yo... borré el mensaje, ¿recuerdas?—

Kyle se quedó estático por unos interminables segundo.

—Kahl, ¿te sientes bien? L-lo siento mucho, no sé como pude... Yo... Perdóname.—se disculpó avergonzado y trató de abrazarlo.

—¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí, pedazo de hijo de puta!—gritó, casi llorando, levantándose y abandonando la sala.

—¿A-a dónde vas?—le siguió asustado.

—¡Lejos de ti!—

Kyle subió las escaleras y Cartman lo siguió. Cuando entró al dormitorio, comenzó a abrir los cajones de la cómoda para sacar un bolso y comenzar a colocar su ropa dentro de él.

—¡Dijiste que no importaba lo que hubiese hecho! Dijiste que podía decirte lo que fuera y no iba a cambiar nada...—

—No pensé que fueras a decirme una cosa así. Nunca creí que fueras capaz, pero ahora veo que lo que hiciste fue algo que no debería extrañarme viniendo de ti...—

—P-pero... ¡Pero pensé que me amabas!—

—¡Por supuesto que así era! Cartman, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría por Stan? Ya lo superé hace tiempo. Pero aún así, mi hija tiene derechos. No importa que ya no sienta lo mismo por él, es el padre de Rachel y no quiero que se pierda la oportunidad de conocerlo. Nadie debería perder la posibilidad de conocer a alguien que le dio la vida. Quería hacer de ti nuestra familia, pero eso no quita que Stan es su padre y no importa cuánto amor sienta por ti, eso no va a cambiar. No quería volver a ver a Stan para irme con él, sólo quería que... Eso ya no importa. No importa porque tú lo destruiste todo. Realmente estaba enamorado de ti, Cartman.—

—¿Estabas?—

—Sí, en verdad lo estaba. Pero esto es lo peor que has hecho y nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Tú mismo arruinaste lo que teníamos, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Y me aseguraré de que mi hija jamás sepa que alguna vez fuiste parte de nuestras vidas. Voy a olvidarte.—cerró su bolso y bajó las escaleras.

—¡Espera, por favor, te amo!—

—No. Tú sólo te amas a ti mismo, y fui idiota al pensar que yo había cambiado eso. Nunca nos quisiste realmente, ni a Rachel ni a mí. Lo que hiciste fue algo asquerosamente egoísta y cobarde.—

—¡Lo hice por ti!—

—¿Por mí? ¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¿Me jodiste una oportunidad única y dices que lo hiciste por mí?—

—Sí. Porque... fue porque no puedo perderte.—

—Me perdiste... nos perdiste.—

—¡No! ¡Kahl, por favor! No sé quien soy sin ti... ¡No soy nadie sin ti! ¿Recuerdas como estaba la última vez que me dejaste? Casi me mato con drogas. Te necesito.—

—Guarda esos cuentos para quienes los crean. Por mi puedes intoxicarte hasta la muerte, ya no me importa. Porque entendí que nosotros nunca te importamos.—

—¡Por supuesto que me importan! No conocí lo que era el amor verdadero hasta que tú y Rachel llegaron a mi vida.—

—Cielos, deberías estudiar teatro. Sonaste casi humano.—

—Estoy solo sin ustedes. Eres la única persona que ha logrado llegar a esa parte de mí.—comenzó a llorar—No me hagas esto.—

—Tú hiciste esto solo.—

—Lo siento de verdad. ¿Qué pasará ahora?—

—Por desgracia mi hija crecerá sin un padre, pero no puedo esperar que eso le importe a un narcisista incapaz de ver más allá de sí mismo. Es increíble que, sin siquiera haber podido conocer a tu padre, nos hayas hecho esto. Pensé que habías cambiado.—

—No me dejes, Kyle.—

—Tardaste bastante en aprender a pronunciar mi nombre, es una pena que a partir de ahora no vaya a servirte de nada. Adiós, Cartman. Espero, sinceramente, que encuentres a alguien que pueda estar contigo, porque yo sinceramente no puedo. Me esforcé bastante en sacar a flote esta relación enfermiza, pero ahora veo que no valía la pena, y nunca lo hará. Trata de no cagarte en los sentimientos de esa persona si la encuentras, aunque tal vez eso sea demasiado pedir.—dicho esto, abrió la puerta principal y se fue.

—Voy a acabar con todo esto ahora mismo...—

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! Mierda, siento que me excedí, a Kyle sólo le faltó decir "Vi que borraste el mensaje de Stan, ¿y sabes que hice? Me compré ropa. Recapacita, culón, recapacita" (?) Nah, en serio. Sé que me odian pero, ¿aún así puedo pedirles reviews? Grachiash :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por todas las reviews que dejaron en el cap anterior. Aquí estoy otra vez, para seguir alimentando su odio :'D (? Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cartman se dirigió a la sala de estar, y tomó un porta-retratos que había sobre la mesa de café. En la foto salía Kyle sonriendo mientras él le besaba el vientre. La habían tomado unos días antes, y parecían tan condenadamente felices. Dejó el objeto en su lugar y agarró el teléfono. Marcó el número de Butters y esperó.

—¿Hola?—saludó el rubio.

—Hola, Butters.—dijo con la voz quebrada.

—¿E-Eric? ¿Eres tú?—

—Sí.—pasó saliva.

—¡Cielos, suenas terrible!—

—Gracias.—dijo sarcástico.

—L-lo siento, no quise decir eso.—

—Se lo dije.—

—¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y qué pasó?—

—Acaba de irse... Me dejó.—

—Oh, Eric, de verdad...—

—No hace falta que me tengas lástima, yo...—

—N-no es que te tenga lástima. Pero sé que debes sentirte muy mal.—

—Como sea, sólo llamaba para decirte "gracias".—

—¿Gracias?—

—Sí. Sé que soy una mierda y que tú me has soportado todos estos años, pero nunca te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí. Así que ahora lo estoy haciendo. Muchas gracias por haber sido tan buen amigo.—

—E-Eric, ¿qué vas a hacer?—preguntó algo asustado.

—Mi mamá me dejó, Kahl me dejó, no tengo a nadie...—

—N-no seas tonto, tú...—

—Adiós, Butters.—

—¡Espera, por favor! No hagas nada, voy para allá. Por favor, Eric, sólo espera hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?—pero ya había cortado.

* * *

El timbre de la casa de Kenny sonó, y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Kyle con un bolso y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya te lo dijo, ¿no?—supuso con tristeza.

—¿Tú lo sabías?—

—Bueno, no creo haberme enterado demasiado tiempo antes que tú.—

—Necesito un lugar donde quedarme, sólo por esta noche y ya veré que hago mañana.—

—Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.—

—Gracias, Kenny.—

Ambos entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación. Entonces, el celular del rubio sonó.

—Es Butters.—dijo mirando la pantalla.

—Contéstale, yo tengo que ir al baño.—

—Está bien.—

Kyle abandonó el cuarto y Kenny aceptó la llamada.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?—

—N-no hay tiempo para explicar... E-Eric va a hacer algo.—

—¿Qué?—

—V-ven rápido, por favor.—

—Yo... Voy enseguida.—

Cortó y le avisó a Kyle que tenía que salir urgentemente. El pelirrojo no le pidió demasiadas explicaciones, afortunadamente, así que pudo irse tranquilo.

* * *

Pocos minutos después, llegó a la casa de Cartman. Algo asustado, tocó el timbre, y la voz de Butters llegó desde algún lugar diciendo "Estamos aquí". Levantó la vista instintivamente.

—¿Qué diablos hacen en el techo?—preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

—Hay una llave debajo de la alfombra, abre la puerta y sube lo más pronto que puedas.—contestó Butters, mientras se aferraba a la manga del abrigo de Cartman, tratando desesperadamente de detener su intento de hacer algo estúpido.

—¡Ya voy!—

Levantó el felpudo que se encontraba frente a la puerta, tomó la llave y abrió. Subió las escaleras casi volando y corrió hasta llegar a la azotea.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás tratando de hacer?!—gritó alarmado, tomando el brazo de Cartman con fuerza y alejándolo del borde.

—Kahl me dejó...—contestó el castaño con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y por eso piensas quitarte la vida? Hay muchas personas que te quieren, como yo, o Butters...—

—Kahl ya no me quiere.—

—Claro que te quiere, sólo está enojado. Verás que cuando se le pase estará besándote y llamándote "gordo de mierda" en un parpadeo.—

—No. Dijo que iba a olvidarme.—

—¿Y tú le crees? Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco...—

—Lo que hice estuvo mal.—

—Sí, pero...—

—Kahl se merece a alguien que no sea una basura como yo.—

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Cartman?—

—Está muerto.—

—Por Dios, hasta estás hablando como emo.—

—Déjame hacerlo, Kenny. Todos van a estar mejor sin mí.—

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—

—Escúchame bien, pobre de mierda, a Kyle le importa un carajo lo que yo haga. Prácticamente dijo que por él podía suicidarme si quería.—

—Te estoy diciendo que Kyle dijo esas cosas porque está enfadado. Se le pasará, te lo prometo. ¿Crees que haciendo esto vas a solucionar algo? ¡Sólo le harás daño a las personas que se preocupan por ti! Y sé que Kyle tampoco estará muy feliz.—

—Me odia.—

—No te... Bueno, sí, pero de una forma diferente. Te ama, idiota.—

—No, ya no me ama.—

—¡Sí lo hace!—

—Por mi culpa Rachel no va a conocer a su padre. Por mi culpa ella no va a tener una familia.—

—Por supuesto que va a tener una familia. ¿Quién se supone que es Kyle? Tú no tuviste un pa...—

—¡Y soy tan mierda que hasta mi madre se hartó de mí! Basta, Kenny, crees que me estás haciendo un favor pero sólo lo estás cagando todo.—

—Si tú mueres, Kyle superará el enojo que tiene ahora y se sentirá una mierda culpándose por lo que hiciste toda su puta vida. Piensas que matándote vas a dejar de hacerlo miserable, pero no es así, empeorarás las cosas. Cartman, si realmente amas a Kyle, no te irás de este mundo volviendo a actuar como alguien que no piensa en sus sentimientos una vez más. Por favor, no hagas esto.—

—Está bien, no lo haré.—suspiró.

—Más vale que no. Yo ya me tengo que ir, pero Butters va a quedarse contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Trata de no causarle problemas.—

—Seré bueno.—

—Eso quería escuchar. Hasta mañana, culón.—

Kenny se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea, dispuesto a bajar, pero Butters corrió hacia él y lo detuvo, dándole un abrazo.

—¡Gracias Kenny! No sé como pagarte lo que has hecho por Eric.—dijo.

—No es nada, me llamará pobre de mierda, pero no deja de ser mi amigo.—

—Como sea, es genial que hayas venido a hablar con él. Yo... ¡Te amo por esto, Kenny!—gritó alegremente, besándole la mejilla.

—B-bueno, está bien... Nos vemos luego.—sonrió.

—Sí, nos vemos luego.—se sonrojó un poco.

* * *

**Bunny, Bunny everywhere 7w7 Joder, como fangirl de Cartman tengo que decirlo, pobrechitoooo :c Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Vale, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Descuiden, no los mantendré odiándome por demasiado tiempo, ya encontraré la forma de compensarles este mal rato y volver a consagrarme como su única e indiscutible diosa (?) Ah xD! No, en serio, espero que les guste :3**

* * *

El quinto mes de embarazo había comenzado. Teóricamente, a partir de ahora la bebé ya podía escuchar, sentir y moverse notoriamente. Lo cierto era que Rachel era bastante tranquila, nunca hizo nada, ni siquiera patear. La mayoría de las madres se sentirían bendecidas por algo así, pero Kyle realmente necesitaba sentir que estaba allí, aunque fuera sólo una vez. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a olvidarse de la depresión en la que estaba sumido. Se encontraba demasiado cansado y triste como para ir en la escuela. Se quedaba en cama, llorando, mirando su celular cada cinco minutos y acariciándose el vientre buscando algún movimiento. A veces, tenía ataques de pánico por una injustificada y creciente culpa, cosa que la doctora le dijo que debía controlar por el bien de su hija. Ahora, yacía en el lecho al que ya, por inercia, se había acostumbrado. Tenía su teléfono en la mesa de luz, y rezaba porque Stan volviera a dar señales de vida. Pero nada, porque, muy probable y lógicamente, al no recibir respuesta a aquel mensaje que nunca leyó, asumió que los padres de Kyle no habían querido que volviesen a hablar. Si supiera que su familia lo había rechazado tan horriblemente. La mano de Kyle frotaba su panza lentamente, en vano, ya que Rachel parecía no tener intención de responder, sin importar cuantas veces su madre la acariciara y le hablara.

—Vamos, nena. Sé que puedes oírme.—le decía—Sólo quiero que sigas mi mano, o la patees, cualquier cosa.—pero nada—Realmente harías a mami la persona más feliz del mundo si te movieras cuando te habla.—ya estaba comenzando a sollozar—Perdóname, cariño. Perdóname por todo.—empezó a llorar.

—Kyle, ¿te sientes bien?—dijo Kenny, preocupado, entrando a la habitación.

—No, me siento como la mierda, Ken.—

—Amigo, no llores. Dime que pasa.—se sentó en la cama junto a él.

—Voy a darla en adopción cuando nazca. Yo no puedo con esto.—

—¿Qué? No puedes darla.—

—Sí, sí puedo y lo haré.—

—Pero, ¿por qué?—

—Quiero que tenga una familia y yo no tengo a nadie.—

—Claro que tie...—

—No, Kenny. No empieces con el típico sermón de "tienes amigos", sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.—

—Cielos, me estoy hartando de decir esto, pero por supuesto que tu hija va a tener una familia. Tú eres su mamá.—

—Pero también va a necesitar un padre.—

—No seas ridículo. Puedes darle una vida maravillosa sin necesidad de tener a alguien a tu lado.—

—No se trata de eso. Quiero darla en adopción para que tenga una vida normal. Con un padre, una madre que sea mujer y tal vez hasta hermanos con los que jugar.—

—¿De verdad piensas renunciar a tu última oportunidad de ser feliz?—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Tus padres te echaron y Stan se fue. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eso que crece dentro de ti es lo único que te queda. Realmente, no tengo mucha idea de lo que significa amor maternal, pero sé que es algo increíble que no se puede experimentar de otra manera. Yo veo a Rachel como una segunda oportunidad que te están dando, pero veo que no vas a valorar eso. Haz lo que quieras, pero, ¿sabes qué? Hay otras personas que se sienten tan solas como tú, y darían lo que fuera por tener la suerte que tienes.—

—Vale, supongo que tienes razón... Tienes toda la jodida razón del mundo. Voy a cuidarla, quererla y protegerla, porque realmente es una segunda oportunidad. Puede ser feliz con o sin un padre...—

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Me tengo que ir.—

—Oye, siempre sales, pero nunca me dices a donde.—

—No puedo decirte, Kyle. No por ahora...—

**—**Pero dame pistas, ¿qué es tan grave? ¿Drogas? ¿Putas?—

—No, nada de eso.—

**—**Entonces, ¿por qué tanto problema?—

—Créeme, me odiarías si te lo dijera...—entonces abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Kyle no era la única persona que estaba sufriendo. Cartman estaba viviendo su propio infierno. Ya nunca salía de la cama, salvo para ir al baño o estirar un poco las piernas caminando por el cuarto para que no se entumecieran. Por increíble que pareciera, ni siquiera se preocupaba por comer y había bajado de peso a una velocidad poco saludable, ya que las pocas veces que ingería comida era obligado por la insistencia de Butters. No se arreglaba, se peinaba, ni se cambiaba la ropa. Las cortinas siempre estaban cerradas y la luz apagada, había perdido la noción del tiempo porque la oscuridad le impedía distinguir el día de la noche. Kenny iba a su casa todos los días para hablarle e intentar mantener un poco de su cordura, cosa que cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Su rutina diaria se convirtió en despertar tarde, almorzar demasiado liviano, dormir una siesta, volverse a despertar, recibir la visita de Kenny, volver a dormir hasta la hora de la cena, cenar liviano y, adivinen qué, dormirse de nuevo. Le gustaba dormir mucho porque así no pensaba. Ya se había acostumbrado a los sueños y pesadillas típicas. A pesar de estar destrozado, recordó la promesa que le hizo a Kyle de no volver a meterse en las drogas, y la cumplió al pie de la letra. Su vida estaba, poco a poco, perdiendo el escaso sentido que le quedaba.

—Hola.—saludó Kenny, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y entrando al mismo.

—No me rompas las bolas.—dijo sin despegar el rostro de su almohada.

—Qué simpático.—sonrió, sabía lo mal que se sentía así que ya se había acostumbrado a su malhumor. Se sentó en la cama, abrió una bolsa de supermercado que llevaba y sacó un paquete de Cheesy poofs—Mira lo que te traje.—

—No los merezco.—

—Por favor, Cartman. Deja de actuar como emo, di gracias y acéptalos.—

—¿En verdad los compraste para mí?—

—Dah, ¿para quién más? Vamos, culón, sé cuanto los amas y pensé que servirían para subirte el ánimo.—

—Lo único que podría subirme el ánimo es que Kyle volviera a quererme.—

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, está igual de hecho mierda que tú.—

—No es cierto.—

—Te lo juro.—

—Está triste porque no volverá a ver a Stan, no porque me extrañe. Ya no me quiere.—

—Por supuesto que...—

—No. Lo perdí.—

—¡Se acabó, estoy harto de escucharte hablar como si te estuvieran matando!—

—Pero estoy mu...—

—Sí sí sí, estás muriendo... Por todos los cielos, de todas las personas que imaginé algo así, tú eres el que menos esperaba. Como sea, ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer?—se paró de la cama.

—¿Qué?—

—Me voy a ir a mi casa porque ya no soporto tus berrinches y volveré mañana, como siempre. Pero, ¿sabes lo que cambiará? Traeré a Kyle conmigo.—

—No seas idiota, pobre de mierda.—

—Hablo en serio. Te juro que voy a volver mañana y voy a traerte a Kyle, y si no es así, renuncio al porno.—

—Pero tú amas el porno, Kenny.—

—Exactamente. Hasta mañana.—dicho esto, se fue de la habitación.

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos :'D Como se imaginarán, sus días odiándome por tanto drama terminarán muy pronto. Bueno, la verdad que lo que le pasa a Cartman me pasó a mí hace mucho tiempo, sólo que yo me cambiaba y me peinaba, porque no podía faltar a la escuela. Pero lo de no comer y dormir mucho sí que lo sufrí. Sé lo horrible que puede ser una depresión :c Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
